ReLiving The Past
by Promisedmemories
Summary: "I'm being sent back. Before all this happened..." A broken smile, a seemingly broken soul who had no one left to call family for death and destruction laid in wake. But his destiny, his faith had something different planned out for him. Ita x Naru
1. Going Backwards

"Would you take Sasuke's place? Would you easily give up your life and take his place?" Three cloak figures stood there as Naruto stood there in front of them with his head bowed down his blond hair covering his eyes. "He tried to kill you. To gain strength and revenge against one who never betrayed him. Yet he does this to you." The middle figure spoke. Naruto bit back a bitter smile. "He left. He had no intention to come back. Are you willing to start everything over? To start before the massacer? To save his soul?" The third asked and Naruto looked up at last his eyes full of emotion. He felt everything at once and he couldn't stop the tears that leaked down his face as the bitter smile came to view. "I had no one in my life. At a young age everyone wanted me dead. Perhaps from the very start. He had a family. A brother who loved him even after he killed him...Sasuke...he didn't deserve this. I don't care what fate says. No one will tell me how my life is suppose to go. Sasuke...Sasuke..." Naruto choked back a sob as he dropped to one knee as he punched the ground.

He waited...he waited for them to ask again.

"Are you willing to take his place? You will have the memories of this life. The future knowing of what could be. Are you willing to take such a great burden upon yourself?" Naruto nodded his bangs once more covering his eyes. "He deserve's to live his life...he deserve's to be happy for once in his life." "What of you? Have you not felt the hate for everyone? Your old teacher killed. Your father kept hidden from you. Everyone favoring the Uchiha even after he became a traitor. Do you not wish misery and agony for this...creature?" Naruto bit his tongue as the memories of his teacher came. His white hair...his toads...his prevertedness. Everything. Then memories of his father. The ones where he met him in his mind. He felt the tears spring back into his eyes as they leaked down to the floor.

"I can change the outcome. I can change everything even if I turn out different. I know. I will always know this life. I will not regret anything." Naruto looked up his eyes now filled with determination. "We have been fighting for to long. I will not have this war continue." "The likely chance that everyone will still go to war but for a different reason." Naruto knew the reason. "...to kill you." Naruto just nodded knowing this was his last chance. To save everyone. To save...Sasuke.

"Then we shall grant you this. You gave us hope in the human race and we know the choice is one of selflessness. We hope not to see you again like this Naruto...to change the outcome of everything that history has written so far is no easy feat. You know this more then anyone. We give you our faith in you. Like so many others." Soon the three figures vanished and Naruto stood up looking around him his eyes taking in the scene before him.

Everyone was fighting. All his friends...all dying trying to protect others. He held back more tears. He looked up at the sky as everything seemed to freeze. He looked down at his hand at the necklace his baba-chan had given him. He chuckled sadly before looking as everyone stopped fighting. Even their enemies. They stopped fighting and looked to Naruto. He was glowing...the clouds had opened and shined down on him. Literally.

"N-Naruto?" The blond ninja looked up this friends. His family. He held back his sobs once more. "W-What's going on? Naruto?" Iruka sounded frantic as he tried to run towards him. "I'm being sent back. Before all this happened..." Naruto stated with a broken smile on his face. "Why?" Iruka...alaways the father in his life. "To stop it. I...I'm going to make sure no one else dies...to stop this war from happening." Iruka looked so tired. So...thin and worn. He had been fighting for far to long. Naruto felt better about his choice now. "Are you just leaving us Naruto!" Kiba screamed though he had tears in his eyes. Naruto gave a soft laugh. "As if Dog-breath. I'd never leave...I'm making sure you guys never see this...destruction." Kiba rubbed his eyes with his arm but it was use less. His friend was leaving.

"Your going back in time? To do what Naruto. You can't change anything!" Sakura cried out to him. "Yes I can Sakura. I know you won't accept it but you will never remember this. I'm going back in time to start this from where it all began." Naruto saw the realization hit in everyone's eyes. Even a certain obisidan pair that had widen slightly. "S-Sasuke...are you going to kill him?" Sakura asked almost frantic. Naruto shook his head chuckling. "I could never kill him..." He felt his body starting to disappear. He was leaving now he could feel it.

"Then what? What Naruto?" It was Hinita who yelled seeing his body start to vanish. "...I'm going to take his place." Everyone gasped as Naruto told them. "W-We..." They knew what that meant. They would come after him. To kill him. "He will always be Sasuke but I'm going to change history. I love you all...but I will only be the one to remember who you guys turned out to be. I'll make sure that you guys come out just as strong." Naruto gave one more smile before he fully dissappeared causing his family to cry out his name and run to where he once stood. The necklace he was holding now lay there. But soon...everyone was frozen and everything went white. As if the whole world was stopped and had been taken years back. Before everything went to hell.

Name: Naruto Age: 9 Family: None

He woke with a start. Naruto was once more back as the young boy filled with childish hopes of a peaceful world. He looked out the window before looking at the time and date. It was the day the Uchiha Massacer was suppose to take place. Everyone would be at school still. The blond moved standing up and dressed in his usual outfit.

"I have to..." Naruto ran to the Hokage's office knowing that Itachi would be there with the Third. It took him a while to get there but he realized he still had his skills from before...before he was sent back in time. He panted softly, daming his short legs before bursting into the office door. "Stop Itachi!" Naruto dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath. Behind him a few guards went to take him but the Third raised his hand up looking at the blonde boy. "What busniess do you have here Naruto? Shouldn't you be at school?" Naruto gave him a grave look that made the Third take a step back. "N-Naruto?" He questioned. The boys eyes looking like...well they were old as he. They seemed to tierd and worn.

"The Uchiha clan." He simply stated looking to Itachi who had his mask on. The older took his mask off looking a little surprised but hid it well. "Leave Naruto here." The Third stated. Once they left Naruto stood up at last. "Don't do it. Don't order him to do this." Naruto look at the both of them. "It is for the best." The Third started. Naruto laughed bitterly before looking out the window. "If you have them do this one act...you damn the whole world into the next Great Shinobi War." This news startled both the third and Itachi.

"How do you know this Naruto?" The blond took in a soft breath. "It's complicated..." Naruto moved to stand next to the window for a few moments before turning to Itachi. "Your clan...what they are doing isn't right. But it's not right for you to leave Sasuke thinking his only hero killed his family for power. You were going to let him live...you might as well plan to kill him as well. Because once you leave him he will never be the same." At the mention of his younger brother Itachi grew stiff. "What do you know? He asked his voice hard. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He cursed his luck for being rather short since he had to look up to the two. "More then you and the third will ever know.

"Why are you telling us this?" The third asked his voice hoarse. "...because...I know the outcome. Instead of killing the Uchiha clan kill those who are directly responsible. Don't kill everyone. Itachi can't do this..." " Then who?" A moment of silence passed before Naruto looked out the window to the clouds.

"Me."

This shocked both of the men in the room. "Naruto surely you can't be serious? Your a boy!" The Third argued. "...A boy who saw what Itachi saw. I saw to much...so much destrection. So much death...to many of my friends died...the ones I loved died protecting others..." Itachi looked at Naruto analazying him and again it was the eyes. His eyes told him that it was true that he was just tierd of all the fighting. All...the hate. "You wish for peace." Itachi stated looking down at Naruto who stared at him. "If I had knew what I knew now back then...I would have never let him kill you." Naruto whispered but to many questions came with that statement causing the two to become rigid.

"You talk in riddles. Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" The Third asked his eyes narrowing as he pulled his pipe out.

Naruto knew he had to tell them. He couldn't get his point across if he didn't. So finally...he let his eyes close before letting tears come down his face. "I am Naruto...the fucked up version." He started off before laughing bitterly.

"I actually...came back. I was eight-teen when I asked to be sent back." "Sent back where?" "...in time. I saw...I lived and felt what the future held in store for us. It isn't something you should be proud of old man. If you let this happen nothing good will ever come out of it." "Why should we believe you?" Itachi asked though his inner being was trembling. "Because I'm here. I know the details of what you are about to do. Don't do this Itachi. I'm begging you. I promised them. I promised them I wouldn't let history repeat itself." He whispered looking pleadingly to Itachi.

Itachi looked away the emotion coming into his eyes. "You remember?" The Third questioned as if astonished. "Everything." "...Naruto...have you killed?" "...I don't think you want the answer to that old man." The Third almost swelled with guilt. "You want to take Itachi's role then?"

"Itachi do you really want to do this? To your little brother?" Naruto asked looking up to the older who couldn't meet his eyes. "Then don't. We all have choices and right now...I'm giving you a second chance Itachi." Naruto said placed his now small hand on Itachi's larger one. "What happens if I go through with this?" Itachi questioned needing to know. "Sasuke grows up with hate. He grows up to hate you. He keeps himself at a distance with only one goal. To kill you. He has revenge. He kills you...but then you...show him who you are. His big brother who even in death tries to protect him. Madara Uchiha tells him the truth and Sasuke's view changes...he tries to destory the village while using your eyes. Sasuke...Sasuke..." Naruto couldn't help but start to break down once more. "I was suppose to kill him...I was suppose to set us free from our lifes." Naruto's hand fisted at his hand.

"Our fucking lives...so twisted...don't do this Itachi." Naruto looked up once more and saw unshed tears in Itachi's eyes. The third though was writing down a few things. "Then go Naruto. Here are the names. But...we are going to talk." Naruto stepped back from Itachi in a speed that neither could catch Naruto had moved and grabbed the paper. "I will make sure no one knows it was me. Itachi...go and wait for Sasuke at the Acadamey. He's going to need you the most." Naruto muttered. "What have I done?" The third whispered miserably.

"Nothing old man...you helped change the future. Now...it's up to me to make sure the war never happens. That everyone is safe." Naruto moved to jump out the window but stopped and looked back to the Third. "...There is an organization called Root. I want you to take me there after this is done." Soon the blond left and Itachi stood there with new found respect but questions still in his mind.

"Naruto...only yesterday was he up to his pranks...now he's saving us. Did the boy have to do that in the future?" "You saw his eyes Hokage." Itachi spoke slipping his mask on. "That fears me the most. Keep an eye on him Itachi. Let us not take for granted the chance he is giving us." Itachi nodded before leaving his office.

He stopped for a moment looking down to his hands. He had killed his bestfriend for the eyes he had now...but he wasn't going to blow this chance. He was going to set things right. He left the tower after changing into civilan clothing and headed to the school knowing it was almost over.

By then...he knew the deed would be done. How he moved and how he spoke the boy was...he knew what he was going to do and how. He breathed out softly trying to calm down. It still shook him that his smiling happy little brother would have turned into...a cold teen if he had killed his clan. His love for his brother was just to strong. He was innocent. He couldn't do it. Naruto was right. He would have let him live.

He heard a familiar bell ring and he saw Sasuke run to him a smile on his. Sasuke jumped into Itachi's arms smiling and talking happily about what he learned. That made Itachi stop for a milisecond before continueing his walk. Yet when the younger began to talk about the "useless boy" Itachi had to stop him causing Sasuke to huff. "He's always by himself. He's a loser big brother." Itachi shook his head slightly. "You never know until you get to know him." There were shouts though that stopped Itachi from talking. Sasuke blinked and looked up. "Big brother...isn't that..." "Yes..." Itachi moved Sasuke into his arms as he went to the Uchiha Clan compound. People were shouting and crying as the older ninja took out the bodies of those who were killed. "F-Father?" Sasuke shouted in horror as he tried to push off from Itachi. "Sasuke!" They heard their mother's voice as she went to her youngest crying and hugging him tightly.

Itachi looked up and saw Naruto looking at him a few blood stains on him but he was well hidden. Naruto give a grim smile before vanishing. Itachi felt tears come down his face as he moved to comfort his mother and little brother.

Naruto returned to his apartment. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in the shower but once he was out it was dark out. He dressed in some shorts and black shirt. He again left his head band off and went to the Hokage towers. As he walked he could hear everyone. He had fused with the fox a long time ago and he had gotten some of his senses. They suspected him already. The demon would always be a suspect. He stopped for a moment and looked at the statue heads. He saw his father and felt his eyes blur slightly and once more headed on his way.

The night was never safe for him at this time of night. He clenched his fists at the memories but conintued on. When he reached the towers he was taken to the Hokage. He wasn't surprised Itachi was there. "Tell me what you know Naruto. How could you...just how?" Naruto bit his inner cheek before sighing. "I'm so young...in this small body of mine. It will take time I know that much. I remember when I was young. When Sasuke first left...I promised Sakura I would bring him back...back to the hidden leaf...back home." He started softly. He was perhaps only ten? He wasnt' to sure...he never liked his birthdays.

"I made a promise of a lifetime old man. To bring Sasuke back for everyone and I never gave up. I just never knew...I wish I knew..." Naruto hated being so weak. Sure he had his strengths but being at his current age he was more open to his emotions. It flooded his senses and it damn well killed him. "Baba-chan gave me her necklace and I hadn't known it but over time the stone reacted to how much passion I had. The pure...faith I had and it turned into something more...it gave me a second chance." Naruto looked up with dead eyes. As if he was re-living the pain of losing his teacher again. It hurt so much when he learned about the old sage's death. It hit him so hard...it hurt so much.

"I don't know exactly how but they granted me one wish...I...I...wished to go back in time. To take Sasuke's place." For a moment time seemed to stop around them. "To be the one to go. To leave the village when I'm older. I can stop things before it happens. Change everything and makes things...better." He had to bite the word out from his mouth. "Why? Why would you do this for him. I have never met you before and now I find out the damage I would have caused and now you say what? That you will become the traitor? Not even a true traitor?" Itachi seemed so angry. He was rather young as well but tall. He was 13 and ANBU so he understood well what Naruto was saying. "Who is Sasuke to you Naruto?" The hokage asked softly and Naruto looked straight at Itachi. "He's my brother. My better half. After you left...after you lied to him he fell apart. He had me...I had him. We weren't alone anymore." Naruto let out a small smile as the memories of past mission come to mind as Team 7. "Did we really...do all this? Or had done this?" Itachi asked lightly looking off to the side.

"No...it was not just you. Sasuke's desire to believe you were evil was also at fault. His judgment clouded by others like Orichmaru. He, that snake made things much worse. I suggest you send me to kill him. He is a danger to everyone in this village and others." He narrowed his eyes at those memories. "It seems we have to do a lot of things Naruto. It will take some time..." The third spoke sitting down at his chair sighing softly. Naruto knew it was a lot to process and him being in the body of well...a todler didn't help matters. "Put me in charge. I know more then anyone. I will re-join the acadmey once everything is done. When I know everyone is safe." He stated now standing straight. "I can't put you in that danger. With the fox-" Naruto let out a hollow laugh. "Me and the fox took care of everything a long time ago old man. I have complete control." That surprised the third but he couldn't doubt him. "...I will assemble my own team. I know exactly to take. Before it becomes to late. I need Kakashi, Shikamaru's father and Pervy Sage. They are critical in this." Naruto stated looking at his hands for a moment. He remembered how scared they were. Rough and callous with the constant fighting. How dirty they were.

"When will you leave Naruto?" "...Before dawn tomorrow. By then I will have everything planned. I know what I have to do." Naruto's voiced filled with determination. "Let me be apart of it Naruto." Itachi spoke looking at the smaller boy who looked up to Itachi blankly. "No. Sasuke needs you. I just got done killing your father and his followers. He needs you the most." Itachi winced but nodded slowly.

"How will you fair Naruto? Your so young..." The third still couldn't look past that fact. "But my mind...is old." Naruto muttered before looking out to the darkened sky. "Don't worry about me old man. If things turn out the way I hope then...well we will have better life." Naruto made a silent promise to himself to make sure it turned out that way. He turned to leave but stopped looking back to the Third. "By the way your son...Asuma...he died in the future...so did you. I will not let this happen to your son again. When he died he left a child behind...before it's to late old man...if I can't fix this...spend time with him. He misses his father no matter how he act's. He still needs a father. Don't let him keep growing up with out one." That struck a cord in the third as he watched solemly as the blond boy left the room. Itachi looked to the third. "Send for Kakashi, Shikuka and Jiriya." The older male ordered and Itachi nodded soon dissapearing from the room.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara**

When the team was assembled the three were not to happy to be woken up but after seeing the Hokage's face they knew it was serious. When things began to progress Kakashi spoke up.

"Who is our team leader?"

They had been silent for hours just waiting and now it was almost an hour before they had to leave.

"Me."

The blond now stood there standing in front of the three. For a moment no one spoke.

"You...you've got to be kidding? Naruto? He's only a child!"

Kakashi looked bewildered before he saw Naruto's eyes. He flinched before the other two saw his eyes before doing the same.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Just know...what we are about to go through will change our life's."I hope. Naruto added mentally before turning to the Hokage.

"I have everything I need. We will come back within a few months. Hopefully..."Naruto trailed off before shaking his head. Looking to his two teacher and father of one of his friends he nodded to them.

"We are going to the Sand first." He wasn't going to explain anything to them. He just needed them for their minds and strength. He also knew that Jiriya had his own demons. Which he knew about.

Soon the four were properly suited and walking past the gates of the village. He had to get to Garaa. He knew what the other was going through and he wasn't going to let him grow up a murderous being. He had to prevent that first.

"We need to get there before sundown."Naruto muttered behind a mask that he was given. The four looked down to the tiny blond.

"That's impossible. The sand is a three day trip at least." Kakashi informed the smaller one who snorted softly.

"Just watch." Naruto did various hand seals and soon all four were being transported on a rather large bird. Naruto was controlling it and the three looked at the small blond shocked at how much power he held.

"No questions just do as I say." "...brat." Naruto turned looking to Jiriya who spoke giving him the dead look. But the memory of him...dying ran through his mind and he turned away his fist clenching.

"Think what you will." He bit out before his eyes set out to the rising sun.

The three went silent after seeing that display of the small Naruto. They never saw him so serious...so broken. They always saw smiles and pranks and this boy in front of him was nothing like they knew. As if he was some one else. They remained silent until for the hours ahead. When they did reach the sand Naruto released the jutsu and walked in the gates the three following him.

"We are here for one person." Naruto stated walking forward. He took of his mask and his cloak giving it to Kakashi who took them confused.

"Go hide and follow me. Make sure no one interferes." He muttered before running off. The three just doing what he said.

Naruto on the other hand knew exactly where he was going. He ran until he saw a boy holding a ball in the middle of the street looking like he wanted to cry. Naruto held back the anger before he rushed forward. Gaara looked up quickly when he heard feet and saw Naruto.

"W-Who are you?" Gaara asked taking a step back. Naruto couldn't help but smile brightly actually happy to see the red-headed boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! What's your name?" Asked the blond excitingly.

"I-I'm Gaara..." He didn't have the tattoo on his head yet. Naruto still had time.

"Well...wanna play?" Naruto offered looking at the ball Gaara held. For a moment he hesitated before nodding attentively. Naruto smiled widely before stepping close to Gaara taking his hand carefully before running off with him to find a better spot to play in.

At first Gaara didn't know what do until Naruto showed him. For the first time someone wasn't running away from him. Wasn't screaming in fear. Wasn't calling him a monster. Gaara felt tears threaten to spill as both him and Naruto laughed. For once he was happy and he was playing...

After two hours of just random games both Naruto and Gaara breathed out quickly panting to catch their breaths.

"Thank you Naruto." Gaara stated with a cute blush on his cheeks. Naruto let out a small laugh before putting one arm around the smaller boy.

"No matter what Gaara. You're my friend..." Naruto trailed off looking up to the now rising moon.

"I know how your feeling. Like no one wants you. No one loves you...feeling alone all the time knowing people want you dead." Naruto said off handily feeling Gaara's shoulders tense.

"But...no one deserves that. It isn't your fault Gaara. I know you're scared...but I'm like you." Naruto felt the smaller boy start to cry and Naruto hugged him tightly.

"You're not alone Gaara. You may not know this...but I love you. I feel like I've known you for a very long time. You're like a brother. We share the same pain...same loneliness...I'm not scared of you Gaara. I want you as my friend...will you be my brother?" Asked the young blond as he held the crying red-head.

"I-I never had t-this..." Naruto hugged him a little tighter nuzzling his cheek softly.

"Now you do..." He muttered softly.

"Come with me...I will help you. You will be able to sleep without fear. I can help you Gaara." He offered knowing that the red head would accept.

"I can? Really?" Naruto nodded softly.

"One day...you will come back to your village Gaara and they won't fear you anymore. Just promise me you will wait for that day. Don't give up on your people." Gaara only nodded before looking out to the moon.

"Come on...we can leave now if you like." Naruto whispered softly. Gaara nodded and both stood up. Hands held together Naruto led him out of the sand village. He had already sent clones out before they left the leaf village to track the other targets. They kept walking and Naruto stopped. "I brought a few people with me. We are on a mission but I knew you needed someone. Don't worry you will be safe." Naruto reassured softly as the three others joined them. Kakashi handed Naruto back his mask and cloak. Doing a quick hand seals another mask poofed into his hands and he gave it to Gaara.

"Is it safe to bring this kid?" Jiriya asked eyeing the smaller boy. Naruto held onto his hand lightly. "It's more then safe." The five soon began walking with Gaara holding onto Naruto's hand. The small red head couldn't help but smile lightly looking out. He had someone who wasn't scared of him...he believed in him.

Thank you...Naruto.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

"RUN GARAA!" Kakashi shouted as they were ambushed in a forest. It was actually a normal occurrence. They would get attacked once in a while. But that still didn't mean the older males didn't try to protect the kids. Naruto told them countless times they didn't need it before hand but that never made it to there ears. Gaara ran though saw Naruto fighting two ninjas and for a moment it looked like he was losing. But soon they dropped deep and Naruto stood up panting softly. His body wasn't use to going fighting for long periods of times but he knew he would have to get through it.

"Naru! Are you okay?" Asked a rather worried red-head. Naruto gave a toothy grin nodding.

"Of course!" Naruto had started Gaara how to fight but it would take much longer with his sand always coming out. He was helping him how to control the demon within him and his sand and so far they made some progress. Not much but some. He had the other three adults train Gaara as well as he meditated. He made sure he was in tune with nature like Jiriya taught him before he died...well he was alive an well now but still.

He had yet to go into Sage mode. He had to wait a little longer. When he faced certain people he would but they have yet to be found. Shikaku, Shikamaru's father had been studying him and watching him and Naruto knew that the older was getting the picture. He was the brains of them all really. He would help plan out what Naruto needed. Two weeks after getting Gaara they learned to do what they were ordered from the smaller boy after he proved himself capable. Which was still hard to believe. Gaara would always be with Naruto though. His sand would protect them both and he was still able to hurt people with his sand.

"Damn look out Naruto!" The blond looked up but it was to late. Someone had him by his throat and Naruto was losing air. Gaara moved to save him but he was surrounded by other ninjas. His sand came up quickly when daggers were thrown at him. Naruto saw this, saw the scared look on his face and his bled red. His hands came up turning into claws and ripped the hand off. He growled before quickly moving and killing the enemies. Soon their bodies littered the floor. Naruto went back to normal before wobbling slightly. "Naruto!" He heard them shout before his world went black.

Jiriya picked up the blond carefully.

"He over did. He needs rest. The leaf village is up ahead. It's time we rest there." Gaara moved and was placed on Jiriya's back. He didn't like being separated from Naruto. Naruto told him about the village and he was excited to go see it but only when Naruto was awake would he explore. The walk there was silent and a little grim. They were covered in blood so they didn't really look presentable. When they reached the gates they were stopped but as soon as they were recognized they were let through.

"I'll take them both to the hospital. You two go rest." Jiriya said with a grin before heading off with the two boys.

But ten minutes into the village word was out. Naruto was back and with another boy. The legendary sage was back and so was the copy nin. Along with the brilliant Nara.

Itachi had caught wind of this. He was walking Sasuke to the market hearing the news.

"I heard the demon is back. I thought he left for good." A elderly woman muttered angrily. "I heard that too. Such a waste of life. The Hokage should have had him killed." Itachi couldn't help but grow angry at their words.

Fools. All of you. You have no idea what Naruto is giving us.

"Big brother? Who are they talking about?" Sasuke asked on the back of Itachi wondering why everyone seemed angry.

"No one. I suppose we should go to the hospital. I want to see a friend." Sasuke didn't argue and watched everyone in the market as they left. In no time they were at the hospital. Itachi set Sasuke down as he requested the room of the blond boy. The nurse looked surprised but gave it to him knowing it wasn't smart to piss off the Uchiha.

"Brother? Why are we visiting him?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Hush Sasuke." Itachi stated as they got closer to the room. Itachi slid open the door and he blinked seeing a red head sitting on the edge of the bed coloring on paper while Naruto slept on the bed. Said red head looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He jumped off the bed carefully eyeing the Uchiha brothers.

"I'm Itachi. I know Naruto. This is Sasuke my younger brother." Gaara eyed them still not trusting them before moving to sit on the chair next to the bed.

"He's not awake. Pervy Sage just left to get some things." Gaara informed.

"Why is he covered in blood?" Sasuke asked moving closer to Naruto.

"We were attacked." Gaara stated simply giving the younger a blank stare.

"Who are you? You're not from the leaf." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Gaara did the same. Itachi sighed softly rubbing his head. Two bickering children were not the best.

"Little brother it's not nice to act so rudely to him." Itachi informed before looking at Naruto. He was dirty and he assumed he would be fine. His sharigan activated as he looked at Naruto making sure he was fine. That no jutsu was placed on him.

"Ah, Uchiha. What brings you here?" Jiriya asked coming in the room.

"Heard he was back and wanted to make sure he was okay." Itachi answered nodding to the sage.

"He's fine. He needs rest right now. I'll have him visit you when he's better." Itachi nodded slightly and Sasuke made a face.

"Why would he want that thing to visit him?" Which was the wrong thing to say. Gaara's eyes flashed and his sand went out. Itachi and Jiriya were to slow to stop it but there was a gasp from Gaara. Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke protecting him from his sand causing Gaara to call it back quickly. The blond panted heavily looking to Gaara with a stupid grin on his face. "Don't attack people Gaara...no matter what they say...d-do-" He didn't finish his sentence as he collapsed yet again.

Gaara sniffled softly before using his sand to carry Naruto back onto the bed.

"I hurt brother again..." He rubbed his eyes lightly and Jiriya patted his shoulder lightly.

"He's fine. He's not mad. Only he would have a grin on his face after that." He tried to cheer up the red head. It seemed to work.

Itachi was a little disappointed in Sasuke and knew he had to teach him. He still wasn't handling their father's death well but that didn't mean he could speak so freely of things he didn't know. "Come on Sasuke." Itachi grabbed his hand gently pulling him along. Sasuke only pouted and followed him.

Two weeks later Naruto was able to walk on his own without falling. Gaara of course was able to catch him with his sand when he did. Naruto could only thank him. The two had held hands when they went to go visit Itachi. Naruto had been hesitant at first but he knew he should.

"Gaara I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to him for a little bit." Naruto told the other smiling cheekily. Gaara held on tight not wanting to let go. Chuckling Naruto pulled back before summoning a clone.

"See I'll never leave you alone." Both Naruto's stated and Gaara smiled lightly nodding. Itachi was amused seeing this and hoped Naruto would be able to make friends with Sasuke.

"I'll be back soon Gaara. Don't hurt anyone." Naruto reminded the red headed boy before leaving with Itachi. Sasuke wanted to follow them but the clone of Naruto and Gaara stopped them.

Naruto and Itachi sat on the stone heads of the Hokages, Naruto's favorite place.

"What did you want to speak about?" Naruto asked softly looking out towards the sky watching the clouds pass them by.

"Just to see how you were." Itachi responded softly looking towards the child who shrugged slightly.

"Fine...as I can be." Naruto was solemn when he replied causing Itachi to think.

"Why don't you tell me your memories?" Itachi hoped to make Naruto smile.

"What do you mean?" Asked the nine year old tilting his head.

"From...well before you were sent back." "Oh...I have a lot of them. Like bushy brows, Shikamaru and everyone. Gaara...I made the mistake of calling him a panda back then and it was the funniest thing. He actually blushed...oh...you don't know that Gaara..." Naruto trailed off looking down at his lap before tilting his head thinking of something.

"Do you want to see? What I lived through?" Naruto asked looking to the elder of the two. Itachi was a little taken aback but all he could was nod.

"I can only show you some memories. Because of this body it will take some time to show you more. For now I'll show you who Gaara was back then. Then you'll understand why he is the way he is now." Naruto stated as he placed a hand on Itachi's and closed his eyes. For a moment he closed his eyes and opened a link between them. As if bonding them. Itachi had his eyes wide open as the memories that Naruto had of Gaara came in. How they met at the exams. What happened at the exams. Then when Gaara actually fell asleep. Showing how...unstable he was. Itachi felt what Naruto felt in those memories. How hopeless he felt for a second on saving Sasuke and Sakura before realizing that he and Gaara were the same. Then finding the strength to save Gaara too.

Itachi had never seen such a thing but now he understood why Gaara cared so much about Naruto. He was his first friend. When Naruto closed the link he was sweating slightly.

"Took a bit more than I thought it would." He said laughing.

"Did you see the one where I called him a panda?" He questioned getting a nod from Itachi who couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of that Gaara's blush.

"Have you called him one now?" Itachi looked to the blond who shook his head no.

"You saw how old I was right? Felt it at least. I can change history but...some things have to stay the same. Especially the ones with Sasuke." Naruto sighed before looking back to the clouds.

"He learned some lessons on certain missions...it made him human before the snake came. He cared...I'm going to be on his team. Team 7 when we are thirteen. Kakashi will be our teacher...I'm not sure who Sasuke will be by then but I hope it's different." Naruto sighed yawning softly.

"Damn childish body." Naruto knew if he had the chance he could redo his life. Ignore Sasuke and live for himself...but he wasn't selfish. He couldn't do that to him. Or himself. The guilt would eat him alive.

"What of you Naruto? Why are you so willing to help Sasuke?" Itachi questioned looking at the clouds as well as the wind blew gently.

"Because he's my best friend. Then again I have a lot of those...even if they don't know it yet. I would do it again if I could. If it happened to them too...I'd keep risking my life to bring them back." Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's head gently.

"When are you going to start your life?" Itachi asked and Naruto smiled yet again bitterly.

"When I make sure everyone is safe." Itachi winced and Naruto looked up quickly.

"Gaara's getting uneasy." Naruto stated standing up. Itachi nodded and both he and the blond began running back to the compound. When they got there Naruto was panting again cursing his body.

Gaara was glaring at Sasuke who was glaring back. "He made the clone go away!" Gaara accused quickly moving to Naruto who nuzzled his cheek softly. "Calm down. I'm still here. The clone told me much." He knew that showing affection to Gaara would calm him down faster than anything.

"Sasuke why did you dispel the clone?" Itachi asked his younger brother who snorted softly.

"He was annoying me." Naruto couldn't help but snort softly a light smile playing at his lips.

"Well Itachi I'll see when we come back. I'm not sure when. Come on Gaara let's get ready." He waved to the older and walked away with Gaara who turned and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who blinked and glared angrily at him. Itachi shook his head and took two fingers poking Sasuke in the forehead who yelped softly and pouted rubbing his head quickly.

"That was mean." Sasuke muttered huffing softly.

"So was making the clone go away." Itachi retorted chuckling at Sasuke's childish behavior. With the memories of Gaara he had seen Sasuke and he was more than grateful that Naruto had risked so much of his life to make sure it didn't happen. He felt selfish though because Naruto was going through it twice and he didn't deserve. No one did. Itachi inwardly sighed and glanced out the door seeing the two boys walking from the compound. Both had gone through so much but...no one was there to save Naruto.

Shifting he picked up Sasuke and decided to go play with him. After all this could very well still happen. He wanted to spend time with him. Like the third was doing with Asuma.

It wasn't long since the team was reassembled. Shikaku was well rested and looking better. Long side with Kakashi and Jiriya. Naruto nodded to them and all five walked out of the gates and slipping on their masks.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed since their last visit. Word was sent to the sand that Gaara was safe but would not return until it was safe. Not until the exams. It would be a few years until then but Naruto knew it would be a good idea for now. He would join the school but he would be trained along side with Naruto. Currently Naruto was running (fast I might add) to their next target. One of his clones had found Uchiha Madara and Naruto had to talk to him. He needed to get to him before he made any further plans. But that meant he would face the organization that would be hunting the beast in later years. It couldn't wait.

"Gaara block them now!"

Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air letting out a few of his shurkiens to pin their coats. Kakashi ready to fight them with his chidori and Obito's eye. Jiriya ready with his hand out and ready to summon his toad and Shikaku ready to side step their next moves if any made. Panting Naruto moved forward pulling off his mask and looked to the one with the orange mask. "I know who you are." He simply stated before he jumped back quickly avoiding the attack he was given. Gaara closed his sand around them quickly but Naruto stopped him quickly.

"You want peace Uchiha. So do I." The blond shouted quickly and that caught the attention of them all. The orange mask was taken off and Madara showed his face.

"You're a child. What mind do you have to say you know what true peace is?" He questioned eyeing the blond boy. Naruto let out a small laugh. He would always get questioned for his knowledge. He wished he didn't know it...but he did.

"Let me ask this instead to you. Would you continue your plans now, if you knew that you were the sole reason for starting a war? The fourth great shinobi war?" Naruto questioned his head tilted up as he searched the red eyes of the eldest Uchiha. A flash of panic came to his eyes and Naruto dropped his head a small sad grin spreading to his lips.

"I come from that time. I was older...and I know." He paused glancing around.

"Gaara close the sand around us now." Gaara hesitated but nodded. Soon Naruto was alone with the Uchiha. Naruto couldn't let them hear him. If they found out they would use him for something much worse.

"Speak now." Madara had his eyes narrowed and Naruto held his hand out.

"I'm going to show you what you truly caused. You will feel what I feel." He stepped closer to him and his hand began to glow. Madara held his own hand out and much like Itachi once the link was open his eyes were wide. Memories of the war. Naruto feeling so hopeless and watching the massacre go on for weeks, months and just wishing it would end it all. Emotions rushed to Madara as he witnessed his doing. Naruto couldn't hold on any longer his hand dropped and he was panting heavily.

"Damn my body..." He cursed again as tears welled into his eyes.

"I'm more emotional then I was then...but you see the world. You saw everything. Your goal of peace...it never came. Only destruction and we all suffered. Not just me." Naruto's vision was blurring now as he lost his balance. Madara quickly caught the blond child holding up carefully. The sand dropped and Gaara saw his friend in his arms. His eyes flashed but didn't move.

"Put him down!" Gaara shouted. Madara turned looking at the red head before a flash of the red head fighting against another trying to protect his village his people, his loved ones. He felt his eyes burn with something he hadn't done in a long time. He looked down to Naruto before walking to Kakashi who was now relaxed and handed him Naruto carefully. He slipped on his mask and looked up to the sky. He had been so angry when he found Itachi hadn't gone through with killing the clan but seeing it was Naruto who killed the responsible...he had to help. He needed to know how to achieve peace. He looked down once more back to Naruto then back to the members who were waiting for him.

"We...we have not done any good. We need to go to the other two." Well technically 7.

"We need to talk to Konan and Pain." He stated before looking back to Kakashi who now sported Gaara on his back.

"We will be going to the leaf village. In a week's time." He stated before they left. The three couldn't do anything but let them leave. Jiriya looked almost...like he seen a ghost hearing one of the names. He looked down to Naruto questioning himself and him now. But he knew what ever was happening...it had to be only for the best. He hoped.

It was a few hours before Naruto woke up. Gaara hugged him quickly and Naruto could only return the hug.

"What happened in there Naru?" Gaara asked wanting to know but Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. We are done for now. We can return to the village." But he wasn't done. The missions outside the village was. Shikaku could tell something more was going on in the blonds head from his body language but said nothing.

"Will I get to live with you Naru?" Gaara asked tilting his head. Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

"Of course!" Gaara smiled happily before helping Naruto stand up.

When they got back to the village Naruto headed to the hokage towers. He had wanted to go after his baba, the next hokage, but he knew it was too early. He had to let some events happen before he could truly change history. He had Kakashi take Gaara to his apartment so he could rest. Of course there was protest but Naruto sent along one of his clones. When he got there he was escorted to his office.

"Hey old man." He greeted with a small grin.

"Naruto it's good to see you back." Naruto glanced out the window (a bad habit he picked up from Shikamaru) before he began to fill in the months he was gone with his team. Once he was done the hokage nodded slowly.

"I still need to go to Root." He couldn't if he wanted too. He couldn't forget about Danzou. The damned traitor.

"Will you kill him Naruto?" Asked the hokage.

"I have too. I know what those root children are going through...and it's inhumane. Once they are freed I would send a trusted ANBU to retrain them. Before it's too late." He yawned softly knowing he was to tried to continue.

"I'm going home now. All we have left to do is wait...it will be quiet for a few years but never let your guard down old man." Naruto left the office and the towers heading back to his apartment where he found Garaa curled up on his bed. Naruto smiled lightly before he saw his whole place clean. He shook his head before taking his shoes off and crawled into bed. Soon Gaara attached himself next to him.

This was how they lived. Naruto was given a new apartment a little bigger for two people. Gaara got his own room but often he would sleep with Naruto when he felt scared. Naruto trained with Gaara day in and day out. They had to get stronger. Gaara never complained. He learned to control his demon and get along with him. He learned to control his sand as well thanks to the blond boy. Naruto at times was a little harsh on Gaara but Naruto knew it was for the best. People would wonder why two young boys were training so much like that. A few complained that the "Demon was starting a revolt" but the hokage had them silenced. Anything concerning Naruto had been more strict then before.

Naruto ignored their glares, their whispers. He was still trying to get Gaara to do the same but the red head would get so angry that Naruto had to physically restrain him from harming the villagers.

Then when it came to the academy people wanted to know who Gaara was and Naruto couldn't help but tease him lightly. The first day the girls had thought Gaara was so cute and tried to hug him and they learned never to scare the poor panda to death. Naruto had watched from the sidelines knowing that Gaara had a chance to make friends. But when Naruto had started to sit away from him Gaara had gotten up and followed him. The girls were a little angry at Naruto but then Sasuke walked in and that changed rather fast. Gaara was more than happy but didn't show it. Naruto just looked almost sadly at Sasuke. Memories of them coming back up.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Naruto had killed Danzou and now Root was being re trained. He was still working of course with plans for the future. When it came to simple tests in school he had to purposely fail them. He knew Iruka hated him still and he had to go through with stealing the scroll that Mizuki would so gladly tip off was to learn a quick passing jutsu.

But it still hurt to see Iruka treat him so coldly but he wasn't his teacher yet.

_Pretty, pretty please…don't hate me anymore Iruka. Even though I know you won't it still hurts when you look at like that…you're my only dad and it hurts. _

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know. Not a good one either. Sorry!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Four slow years passed. Naruto had his heart to heart with Iruka and they were now in the process of choosing teams.

In those for years though Gaara and Naruto were much farther along than anybody else. They were stronger mentally and physically. Sure their height was nothing to boast about but at least they made progress.

Gaara was like who he was before. He was more reserved and hid his emotions more. The only time he showed them was with Naruto or Itachi. In the four years all three of them had gotten closer. Itachi had trained them and had even showed them new jutsu's.

Itachi had been more then surprised when Madara had come to the leaf village with the whole entire organization. It scared everybody but the hokage had handled it. Meaning Naruto was quickly called and he had handled it. They were to go as if everything was normal and report to the leaf when something was terribly wrong. Naruto had told them what signs to look for and from there they had a secret alliance with them. Only the hokage, Itachi and Naruto knew about this.

They had kept good on their word ever since.

Today though was also the day Naruto and Sasuke would "accidently" kiss. Naruto inwardly shuddered at that. But it had to be done.

Everyone was in class and Naruto knew what he had to do. Though before the teams were called Iruka made a small announcement.

"There will be a four member team since we have an odd number of people." Gaara held in a snort and Naruto covered his mouth with his hand hiding his smile. As the teams were called Naruto was mentally preparing himself for this.

"Team seven will be Sasuke, Sakura-" A happy cry came from the pink girl.

"Gaara and Naruto." Sakura pouted glaring at Naruto and in turn made Gaara glare at her.

"Everyone go meet your teachers in the assigned rooms." Naruto shifted and now squatted in front of Sasuke his eyes narrowed at the raven haired boy. Sasuke glaring at him as well. Naruto was counting down in his head. When it reached 1 he was pushed forward by a kid who was getting out of his chair. Naruto's face went a little green and Sasuke's did the same. Both separated quickly blanching. While the girls cried angrily and Gaara had held back the blush crawling to his face seeing Naruto do that. He coughed softly as he watched now more amused as Naruto wiped his lips as if poison.

"Kill me." Naruto groaned his voice breaking slightly.

Soon the girls were glaring daggers at him and Sasuke was still trying to get feeling out.

"Dobe!" Sasuke cried out angrily. Naruto froze slightly. His throat tightened at the familiarity of the name. Naruto tried to breath but it wasn't working.

"G-Gaara..." He muttered. The red head called to his sand quickly and wrapped a dome around the blond making sure no one could see him.

"What are you doing Gaara?" Sakura asked as the sand went around him. Gaara stayed silent as everyone watched them. In two minutes it was down and Naruto stood there calm and angry glaring at Sasuke.

Soon though the teachers were starting to come in and take their team. It was of course team 7 that was left.

"Where is he! How could he be two hours late?" Sakura cried out angrily. Naruto wasn't to sure how he could have a crush on the pink girl.

Naruto looked at the time and sighed. "Gaara do we have stuff at home to make dinner?" Naruto asked resting his head on his palm. Gaara gave a small nod.

"I went to the market two days ago. Last time you went all you got was Ramen." Naruto grinned slightly.

"Of course!" Gaara shook his head.

"You two live together?" Sasuke asked eyeing Naruto still angry at the kiss. Naruto nodded knowing Gaara wasn't going to answer him.

"Yeah been a few years now." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto stilled and Gaara grew tense glaring at Sasuke.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. There was a woman who needed my hel-"

"Liar!" Sakura cried out quickly.

"Anyways...Naruto?" Kakashi blinked slowly.

"Gaara you too?" Both blond and red head looked up to him.

"Oh it's you. Second to pervy sage." Gaara stated with a blank stare.

"Ma-ma. I'm not that bad!" Kakashi said waving his hand in defense.

"No. Your worse."

"Gaara you wound me." The red head snorted standing up.

"Wait so you guys know each other?" Sakura asked looking at them. While Sasuke also seemed interested.

"Yes." Kakashi wasn't too sure what he was suppose to say and he knew if he pissed off Naruto then that he would be sore for a while.

"He helped me a few years back with getting things for our apartment. Nothing special." Naruto answered off handedly. Kakashi breathed out in small relief.

"Now let's get to know each other huh?" All four kids got up and followed Kakashi to the hokage towers at the very top. Kakashi leaned against the railing and Naruto remembered this. He held back a warm laugh that wanted to leave his throat. He wanted to cry at the same time. To go through the same thing but with a different outcome made him feel...rather light but heavy at the same time.

When it came to Garza's turn Naruto tilted his head to look at his red headed friend.

"My goal is none of your business. I have no hobbies and anything else you don't need to know." Naruto held back a snicker. Kakashi laughed nervously rubbing his head some.

"Well aren't you a friendly fellow." This was followed by a glare from Gaara.

"What about you Naruto?" The blond shrugged leaning back against Gaara who didn't mind at all.

"I train everyday if I can. I like drawing, reading and being over all better then Sasuke-jerk over there." An eye twitch from Sasuke and a angry cry from Sakura were followed by that comment.

"My dream...is to make a better future." That was new. He saw everyone look at him but he just looked at the clouds with a smile on his face.

"Are you gay?" Sasuke blurted out causing Sakura to blush.

"Why? You offering?" Naruto shot back just as quick causing Sasuke to blush dark. Kakashi was a amused by this and couldn't help but let it continue.

"As if Sasuke would be gay! Especially for you!" Sakura cried out and Gaara was so tempted to kill her with his sand. So maybe the murderess parts of Gaara were actually apart of him.

"I don't like you ugly pink thing." Sakura fell over in shock. Naruto tried to stop his laughter he honestly did but it he couldn't help it. Gaara seemed like Sai so much that it was uncanny.

"Well now that was interesting. Anyways dismiss for today!" Soon he was out with a poof.

Naruto stood up alongside with Gaara. Both boys were heading off until they felt a familiar chakra signature. "Hey Itachi." Naruto said with a wide grin before he even landed.

"I can't even have the element of surprise anymore can I?" Itachi's voice came out with a sigh though amusement was held there. Sasuke stood up quickly moving too his side.

"Hey Itachi. What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission?" Sasuke questioned.

"I finished early. I thought I could walk you guys home." Itachi stated with a soft smile.

"As if the loser deserves to be walked home." Sasuke shot out glaring at Naruto. Itachi shook his head but was informed that Sasuke and Naruto's friendship would start out...odd as rivals it seemed.

"What's wrong...with her?" Itachi asked slowly looking to the fallen Sakura who was crying from Garza's words.

"Gaara still can't play nice." Naruto simply stated. Itachi looked to the red head who shrugged innocently. He let out a soft chuckle before leading the boys off. Though had accidently 'brushed' his hand against Naruto's who held back a small blush. Itachi was now 17 and Naruto was 13. Technically he would be a lot older but he was sent back in time. Not forward.

Naruto hated his now raging hormones. He was now a teen and it sucked. It was a nightmare going through puberty once. Twice is just unfair.

"So what happened today?" Itachi asked the three boys as they walked.

"Naruto was pushed into Sasuke's face and somehow they ended up kissing." Gaara informed the older Uchiha causing Sasuke and Naruto to glow bright red.

"Really now?" Itachi's voice held a certain tone to it. Naruto knew the older was now a little jealous. Even if it was all new to him he knew that the older was not happy that he kissed Sasuke of all people but it was a accident after all.

"It wasn't my fault it was his!" Sasuke glared accusingly at Naruto who scoffed.

"The kid behind me pushed me! It was an accident." He defended though he felt guilty since he had spent the better half of class preparing himself for that.

"Does this make Naruto your boyfriend Sasuke?" Itachi asked oh so innocently causing Sasuke to sputter and stumble over his words.

"N-No!" Naruto snorted putting his arms behind his neck as they walked.

"As if. I don't need a pretty boy as my boyfriend." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who glared at him.

"So you are gay!"

"What gave it away?" Gaara deadpanned rolling his eyes.

"Wait you are too?" Sasuke asked a little shocked.

"I'd rather die than go out with the girls here. Especially the pink thing."

"Gaara her name is Sakura." Naruto stated shaking his head laughing.

"Little brother you're not uncomfortable with them are you?" Itachi questioned though couldn't help but tease them.

"N-No! But...you guys live together...are you guys..." Sasuke wasn't sure how to ask.

"Together dumbass." Gaara muttered and Naruto shook his head chuckling.

"No. We aren't together." Naruto eyed the back of Itachi seeing him visibly relax. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sasuke shook his head for a little bit.

"Well this is our stop." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. Gaara nodded to the two before turning to walk up the stairs. Naruto waved to them before heading off following the red head.

When the two were safely in the apartment both went to their respective rooms and changed into comfortable clothing. Tonight Gaara was sleeping on his own. Naruto lay in his bed yawning loudly before settling into his bed. He had his eyes closed for at least twenty minutes. Though he felt two arms wrap around him causing him to sigh softly.

"Someone will see you one night." A deep chuckle vibrated into the chest that Naruto was now against.

"No they won't." Naruto snorted softly though didn't complain.

"Care to explain the kiss?" Naruto held back a teasing smile.

"You jealous?"

"No."

"Liar." Naruto muttered before nuzzling his face into his chest once more.

"It had to happen. It was how we broke the ice so to speak." Naruto justified in a soft voice.

"Did...we happen?" Naruto held back a frown and sighed.

"No...This never happened. But I'm here to change the future Itachi...who knows." Naruto yawned once more.

"I'm tired...are you going to spend the night?" Naruto asked softly never once looking up to the eyes that held him. There a small nod and Naruto relaxed more.

"Make sure you don't scare Gaara again." He warned softly before falling asleep.

Itachi smiled gently at the blond in his arms. He knew it was wrong to be with Naruto like the way he was with him now. But he wasn't going to do anything to him until Naruto was ready. Then again that might be a few years considering his age. But after meeting him...he would always think about him. He felt happier when he was with Naruto. But he knew there was a chance that Naruto might be taken away from him. Not by choice.

Soon he fell asleep as well holding his blond angel close to him.

When morning came Naruto was still asleep. Itachi had brought spare clothes with him and quickly showered and changed. He often stayed over and when he woke he would have breakfast done.

On cue Gaara came in looking like he just got out of bed. Probably because he just did. As soon as he smelled food he was up. Gaara nodded to him before sitting down and began to eat his fill. A few minutes later Naruto came out with his hair even wilder then before and sat down getting his share as well. Itachi sitting down on the third chair eating as well.

"I have another mission. I won't be back for a while." He informed the two though more for Naruto then Gaara. Both nodded at this but still trying to wake up.

"Nah...What's today?" Naruto asked a little grumpy.

"September eighth. Why?" Naruto shook his head slightly. It was getting close for Gaara to "leave" and come back for the exams. Gaara knew this too. He was filled in on the plan but didn't really know that Naruto had been sent back. Naruto didn't want to tell Gaara that bit.

"Just wondering." Naruto's mood soured slightly but he knew once this happened as well things would start to happen. Orichamaru would appear during...and unfortunately he had to let the hokage die. Then he would be sent with Jiriya to get baba and soon...he was off for the months to train with him.

But first was the mission where they would meet Haku and Zabaza. They still had numerous missions before then. Sighing with so much going on his head Naruto started getting a headache. It was always like this. Itachi watched with concern on his face as Naruto held his head.

"...I'm going back to bed. Tell Kakashi I won't be at training today Gaara." Naruto informed slipping off from the chair with a glass of water before heading to his room. Itachi shook his head before continuing his meal with Gaara.

"I'll walk you to the training grounds when we are done." Gaara nodded in a "thankful" manner.

Naruto sat on his bed his head in his hands. He hated when he was weak...he had to be strong. Gaara counted on him and he knew it. Even if the other didn't say it out loud. He knew sending him back to the sand was going to hurt him but Naruto knew that Gaara had a bright future. Nothing was going to stop that. For now though Naruto had to try to keep a level head about it all. Breathing out he looked over to the picture on his night stand. It was almost the same but this time Gaara was in it. Naruto was grinning, Sakura was smiling, and Sasuke had a frown on his face and Gaara...just stared. Kakashi...well he was Kakashi. He tilted his head back sighing needing to get his mind off things for now.

He knew it he would start getting to know his other generation. He couldn't believe what he was thinking but he actually missed Kiba, Neji and a few others. He sighed softly before getting up. He might as well go talk to Neji about Hinita. Getting up he dressed in his normal clothing and looked at the head band in his hand.

"Will the fight still happen? Will you still try to kill me Sasuke? Or...will I have to hurt you?" Naruto asked himself before tying it on. He looked in the mirror before moving to his window.

He jumped out and ran towards where he knew Neji would be. Well actually his team was practicing. When he got there he saw Gai and Lee going at their competitions and Naruto smiled warmly.

"Always going to be the same with you two." Naruto spoke to himself as he watched them for a little bit.

"It's annoying at best." A voice spoke next to him. Naruto watched them still.

"...You will say that now. But one day you'll miss their antics." Naruto muttered out softly. He had severely missed it when they were at war. Lee had been killed because of his lack of jutsu and couldn't protect himself in a genjutsu. Naruto had been next to him when he fell over dying and he never felt so helpless. He tried hard to save him but Lee only smiled sadly. Naruto couldn't even mourn his death because he was attacked right after.

Neji snorted softly.

"I doubt it." Naruto shook his head before looking out to the clouds.

"Say Neji...why do you hate Hinita?" That questioned surprised Neji causing him to blink and turn to the blond.

"Who ever said I hated her?"

"You don't have to say it really. Every time your with her...your aren't nice. She tries hard to be like you...try to impress you. All she wants is for you to acknowledge it...I know how she feels." Naruto muttered the last part to himself but Neji had caught it.

"How would you know what she wants? All I have to her is my duty. I don't go against fate." Naruto turned to Neji this time. Their eyes locked and Neji stopped breathing.

"Fate isn't a path. You chose your path and you make your own decisions. You dislike her because she is the main branch. But has it ever occurred to you that she hates it? I see her...she feels weak compared to you. Feels like you shouldn't bother with her. Don't give me that bullshit about fate. If I listened to fate...well I'd be dead a long time ago." Naruto cursed his emotions as they started to act up.

"Watch her. Next time you two fight look at her. Really look at her. If you don't see it...then it's all hopeless." Naruto gave a small grin that which Neji noticed didn't reach his eyes.

"She's a good person Neji. She's just waiting for her chance to show you." With that Naruto walked off his hands in his pockets. Neji wanted to be angry at him but something in the blond eyes kept him from being angry and just replayed his words in his head.

Naruto sighed softly. "That was harder than I expected." He didn't like these talks. It was bringing up memories. One painful one was when he fought Pain for the first time. All the anger in him. All of the hate that festered knowing he killed Jiriya. Then seeing Pain kill Hinita or at least at the time he thought she was dead made his heart hurt. His village destroyed because of him...

"Damn it all." Naruto clenched his hands. He hated remembering.

He didn't really know where he was going at that point since all he wanted to do was walk and try to forget but he knew he could never forget. He ended up bumping into Shikamaru and accidently opened a link. Naruto eyes widen and quickly took his hands off him. Shikamaru stood there his eyes wide with small horror at what he had seen. Naruto took a step back.

"W-What was that?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper. Naruto held his hands up quickly in defense.

"Nothing Shikamaru." He couldn't tell him. But he knew the younger boy would tell his father. Naruto had accidently showed him his own childhood and then a flash of the future of when they were fighting Pain.

Naruto quickly took off knowing that he had to watch it. Because he had so much power in him he had to learn how to control it again.

When he got a good distance away he breathed out in small relief. "There it is." "Demon brat." "I thought that thing couldn't become a shinobi?" Naruto knew that he shouldn't listen to them. He heard those whispers all the time. "I heard he was the one who kill the Uchiha's." I'm surprised the Hokage hasn't ordered them to kill it." Naruto bit his tongue as he kept walking. "I wish it was dead already." Naruto turned around quickly facing the those who were whispering about him.

"I have a name! I'm not a thing! Not an it! Not a demon! I have a name and it's Naruto! Just shut up!" Naruto screamed at them tears blurring his vision as he took off yet again. He kept running blindly unknowingly running to where team 7 was training.

When he ran into the clearing Gaara's head popped out from a tree giving away his spot when he sensed Naruto. Kakashi was about to scold him when he caught sight of the blond.

"Naru?" Gaara jumped down from the tree his face showing concern. Sasuke and Sakura joined him and were surprised to see their usually loud team mate crying. Naruto ended up tripping and just broke down in sobs on the grass.

"I'm not a thing...I'm Naruto..." He cried and Gaara understood why he was upset. Though he knew it must have gotten to the blond this time when they whispered. Gaara moved kneeling down next to Naruto who just couldn't stop the tears from his eyes.

"I hate them Gaara...I hate them so much." Naruto whispered.

"Don't say that Naru. I'm keeping my promise...you have to keep yours too." Gaara muttered.

Somewhere deep in Naruto he knew he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise.

"How could you hate your village Naruto? That's a fast way to becoming a traitor." Sasuke pointed out with eyes narrowed.

"I have could give you a list Sasuke." Naruto shouted angrily.

"As to why I hate this fucking village!" Gaara stopped the upset Naruto from attacking Sasuke. Deep down Naruto knew this was how it was supposed to start. Well their actually friendship. Then it would become more so after a certain mission.

Sasuke glared angrily at him.

"Say it again dead last!" Sasuke challenged.

"Ah, I believe we had an eventful morning. Let's take a break." Kakashi stated quickly so a fight wouldn't break out. Gaara pulled his older brother (Naruto) along to the ramen bar so he could cool down. Naruto hated himself at that moment.

"I'm sorry Gaara...I guess I just lost it." He muttered softly as they walked.

The whispers weren't there this time.

About an hour later the team was back and Sasuke had calmed down as well. While Naruto and Garaa had gone Kakashi had a "talk" with Sasuke about Naruto.

Sasuke replayed the conversation in his head.

_"Sasuke come walk with me for a little bit." Kakashi said waving his hand motioning Sasuke towards him. The raven just glared and followed him._

_"How much do you know about Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as they walked. _

_"There's nothing to know. He's a loser. Dead last." Sasuke stated with confidence. _

_"Okay let's try a different approach...when you came home and saw your father dead how did you feel?" Sasuke tensed the subject still sore even after the years. _

_"I felt...lost. Hopeless...like a part of me died." Sasuke muttered. _

_"Well Sasuke. That's how Naruto feels. He doesn't know his parents, in fact they aren't even alive. When he was younger much younger, he would look at the parents and we all could see it. The longing of wanting the love of a family. He has had no guidance and this village hasn't made it easy for him. Unlike you, he doesn't have a mother. A older brother to help him train. Doesn't have the love a family and or clan like you. He grew up alone. Even now when he's with Gaara he still feels alone. Just look in his eyes and you'll see. But don't pity him. He doesn't want it." Kakashi stated and Sasuke had his shoulders slumped. He felt...well like a complete douche. He figured now that was what Kakashi was trying to make him feel like. _

Sasuke watched as Gaara came back with Naruto who was laughing and grinning like an idiot. He tried to look at his eyes but the other kept moving around. Jumping around Gaara asking him questions that he couldn't quite understand. But he saw a flash of something...a brief moment where Naruto didn't look...like himself. He looked older almost. As if tired. Worn out and scared. He was taken back but what he saw but soon it was gone.

"Naruto stop bugging Gaara!" Sakura screeched. Gaara glared at the pink girl and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

Soon though their training was restarted this time with Naruto.

It went on for a few hours and they were finally able to rest.

"See you tomorrow for your first test." Kakashi stated happily.

* * *

><p>Because the last chapter was so short I have uploaded the next chapter. Review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Their first training session was the bell test. But because there were four of them they had been spilt in teams of two. Sasuke with Naruto and Gaara with Sakura. In the end though it was still Naruto who ended up being tied up. He knew well what he had to do. It was teamwork. It was always the answer. Never leave behind your friend. Because if you do then your lower then scum. Sasuke had been the one to offer his lunch first and then Sakura and Gaara just shoved noodles in his mouth (Naruto believed Gaara tried to kill him and accused him. Really Gaara was getting him back for being unable to eat breakfast). Kakashi had poofed in and passed them. Of course he had to explain to them why they passed.

Soon after that though they began going on small missions here and there. Often times Naruto would put himself in danger and be the one to rescue Sasuke and Sakura. Gaara had the sand as protection and Kakashi was skilled. Some missions were too familiar and Naruto would lose control. Screaming at their attacker and losing control. Everyone was concerned though didn't show it.

Then it came for Gaara to go back to the sand. Naruto knew it was coming; he was after all the one who planned it. Gaara would "team" up with Orochimaru in order to attack the leaf village. But first Gaara had to gain his trust. This would take several months perhaps a year at most.

When he left they went on a mission and came across Zabuza. This would also be the mission that Sasuke would start using his sharigan. Itachi hadn't known this; Naruto had decided to keep the older Uchiha in the dark. He knew too much already. He was kept busy with missions and that helped Naruto. He knew he was too close to Itachi already. He was scared about being the older raven; he can admit that. He wasn't use to having the affection. Well that type of affection. Sure he remembered Hinita having her crush on him and acting like a love struck girl when he was close but he never felt anything about it. But when it came to Itachi everything in his body was set off. He knew what he felt but he couldn't accept. He chalked it up to teenage hormones and the need of wanting that type of affection when he was younger and still in his teens.

Sakura was busy keeping the bridge builder safe while he, Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting the demon assassin. Naruto had vowed to "never give up". He felt nostalgic when he spoke. Because even now he refused to give up. He would keep going until he won. But the war was something he couldn't keep fighting by himself. He couldn't keep letting the lives of others die and families be destroyed. Only more hate and destruction would come from it.

It was then when Kakashi had his eye showing and Zabuza against the tree did Haku come out and "kill" him. Naruto felt the air rush out of him at seeing the other boy. He wanted to save them...give them another chance. His eyes lit up slowly.

_I can give them another chance..._

His thoughts were stopped as his team watched Haku take the body away.

"Come on. We better keep going." Kakashi instructed as they walked still on alert.

When they reached the old man's house, well someone's house. Naruto met the same little boy who lost his father. He forgets if it was his sister or his mother that was looking after him. But it was also when Naruto and Sasuke tried to beat each other by climbing the trees. Really Naruto knew he would win but it was fun to rival with Sasuke again. To wear themselves out to the point of exhaustion and helping each other back to the small house. God Naruto felt like just hugging Sasuke. He had missed his brother so much and it was painful to re-live the happiest moments in his 'past' life.

But the most painful one was the one he was re-living now.

"Splash the water Naruto up in the air!" Sasuke shouted to him as they were trapped in Haku's ice mirrors. Naruto was already scratched up and needles in him as he did what he was told. He knew Sasuke was starting to see the patterns. Where Haku was crossing and his speed. Predicting his next move. Some mistakes though are made twice and Naruto had tried to run out of the mirrors but Haku had blasted him back causing him to groan.

It was then that Haku aimed his needles at him that Naruto eyes widen. His heart sped up and his body shook as he saw Sasuke standing in front of him protecting him.

"_W-Why..."_ Naruto asked his voice shaky.

"I didn't ask for your help!" He watched as Sasuke smirked as he fell his eyes showing some relief.

_"My body moved on its own...dobe."_ Naruto saw everything in slow motion. His teammate falling to the ground. He knew he was alive now but the memories resurfaced and all the feelings rushed back to him. **_The agony, the hopelessness. Being angry. _**

Naruto held Sasuke's head in his lap as he grew angry. His eyes spilling hot tears.

"It hurts losing him the second time..." He whispered as the red chakra swirled around mixing with the blue. His eyes fading to red and his nails growing longer. His teeth turning sharp.

"But...I forgive you..." He had control of the fox demon in him but he occosionally turned into the second form. Soon Naruto attacked breaking the mirrors. Haku went flying out of them his mask cracking and then falling off when he stood up his eyes on Naruto.

"Why do you protect him huh? Why!" Naruto growled out as he forced himself to calm down.

"I am his tool." The recognition of those words made Naruto calm down. His eyes turning back to their blue hue.

"Kill me. I'm no use to him anymore. I deserve to die now that I can't be useful to him." Naruto took a step back.

"I can't." Haku moved forward forcing Naruto's hand around his throat.

"Is that all you think you are? His tool? Your more than that Haku. Your more than a tool." Naruto heard his own voice. He was pleading with him. Even now.

Haku gave a sad smile. He told his tale and Naruto could just see it play in his head. He realized that he had opened a link but this time it was Haku's memories he was seeing. He felt everything Haku did and he knew that Haku would make a good friend. But even if he couldn't see it he knew Haku was in love with Zabazu. But the link was gone. Haku was gone and Naruto realized he was crying again.

"At least he will realize what you mean to him." Naruto rushed forward though and winced at what he saw. Kakashi's hand in Haku's chest and Zabuza safe. His arms useless.

Kakashi took his hand out and watched as Haku fell. It was then the 'lord' came. Naruto felt his anger spike when he come over and kicked Haku's face.

"Are you going to let him do that to him?" Naruto shouted to the other demon who said nothing.

"He sacrificed himself for you! How could you let him do that? Do you know what you meant to him huh?" Naruto shouted as he was held back by Kakashi.

"You were his life! He lived for you! His last seconds of living and he wasted it for you, you-"

"Shut up..." Zabuza spoke finally.

"Just...please shut up." Naruto fisted his hands but knew what was going to happen.

"Haku...a stupid little kid...all he was a tool. To me...at least I told myself that. He was more. So much more." Zabuza was crying but soon his face bandages were ripped.

"Kakashi I know you have to but give me one of your weapons." Kakashi didn't hesitate as he tossed one. Zabuza catched it in his mouth and soon he was off.

Naruto watched as the other was stabbed and beat as he finally killed the lord and then the villagers coming out to help them fight. When the other rouge ninjas were driven away, Naruto moved over to the two bodies while the others were distracted.

"I'll explain everything later...for now keep hidden." He whispered as he preformed hand seals and began to heal them. Well more like practically revive them. It took a lot of his chakra too restart Haku's heart and keep Zabuza's beating.

"Brat...what are you doing?" Muttered the demon and Naruto gave a weak smile.

"Giving you two another chance. I'll send you somewhere safe. Wait for me to meet you there. Haku won't wake for a few days but when he does he will be very sore." Naruto himself was growing weak as he used another burst of chakra and preformed a jutsu. Sending the two to a safe area.

Afterwards no one questioned where their bodies went. They stayed until the bridge was done and as they walked on at that finished bridge Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Oi! Next to time don't jump in front of me bastard!" Naruto suddenly shouted at Sasuke who smirked.

"Why? Don't like knowing your weak?" Sasuke shot back. Naruto snorted sticking his tongue out.

"Just don't like seeing my best friend hurt." He said with a wide grin causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"As if loser." Naruto laughed and Sasuke hid his smile.

"Admit it. You like being my best friend. Never a dull day!" Naruto exclaimed happily and Sasuke this time snorted.

"No it's always a dull day with you."

"Asshole."

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

"Screw you."

"You offering?"

"Naruto!" Naruto laughed again as Sasuke chased after him a little pink on his face.

_These are the memories I cherish...don't change Sasuke. Don't leave with him...please..._

After getting back they reported their mission and of course Kakashi telling them that the mission was actually ranked higher than a C mission. More like an A rank with them almost dying.

Itachi unfortunately was there when they were making their report. Of course he fussed over Sasuke but the same night he came to Naruto showing his concern. Asking him why he didn't tell him and just wanting to know if he was really alright. Naruto just smiled.

"I'm fine Itachi. Go home okay?" For a second Itachi seemed hurt but he didn't want to push Naruto and nodded.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Naruto had to think. He was spent and needed rest. His chakra level was low. He wasn't even sure if he would wake up tomorrow.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. I'll come by I promise." Naruto forced a smile to his face yet again the same hesitant feelings returning.

After he left Naruto took a shower and went straight to bed. He was to tired to think.

Time Skip - 6 months

Naruto POV

Okay...so let's see. It's been almost been five years. Well four and a half. Gaara should be making plans with the snake. Kakashi has taken Sasuke to train. Neji is still being a prick but when I fight him I'll show him.

Shikaku confronted me weeks ago about what Shikamaru saw. Two smart people is never a good idea. Then again this village is full of them. Haku and Zabuza have now joined Madara who thank freaking god is still alliance to us. Well me.

Then there's Itachi who is walking towards me? Wait what?

I knew I should have been paying attention.

"Naruto?" I felt myself tense when he came closer.

"Hey 'Tachi." I sounded so fake. I knew Itachi knew it too.

"Why have you been avoiding me Naruto?" How did we get into the alley? Was the question I wanted to ask after he spoke. But I knew it wasn't the time.

"I haven't..." I sounded so sure of myself but it came out pathetic.

"Naruto I wasn't born yesterday. Your avoiding me. You have been for almost a year." I winced. Was it that long? Only 6 months since the Haku thing. I guess it has been a year.

"I'm sorry..." Why do you make me feel this way Itachi? It's wrong...I shouldn't want this.

"Naruto..." Every time he says my name I feel like I'm flying. Like the air has rushed out of me and the butterflies have moved into my stomach. I hate this feeling because I know it makes me happy. But I'm not here to be happy...I'm here to save everyone I love. Everyone I cherish. I felt my eyes burning but I shut them quickly I couldn't stay there with him.

"I have to go." I said in a rush as I walked out of the alley.

"Naruto?" I looked up when I heard a voice. A bird mask. ANBU. But I knew the voice.

"Sai what are you doing here?" I asked in quickly.

"We have more information as instructed I came to tell you." Sai and I were now sitting on the heads of the Hokage. It only took a small amount of chakra to transport them to another area.

"The hokage doesn't know." Sai added and I nodded

"He won't. Tell me what's going on." I ordered softly knowing that Sai was still trying to get use to using his emotions and his actions.

"Orochimaru has killed the Kazekage and is planning to impersonate him. Unfortunately Gaara...is part of this." I nodded. Gaara wasn't actually part of it. But I didn't tell them this yet.

"It's like you told us. It seems they will attack during the exams. I'm not sure when though." I nodded again sighing lightly.

"If Gaara is apart of it then most likely during or after his match. Is that all Sai?" I asked making sure but what he said surprised the hell out of me.

"Well Orochimaru seems to be wanting someone. When he attacked a few years back. You stopped him from putting the curse mark on Sasuke. It seems he saw something and is planning something involving you."

"W-What?" It was different. Had I really changed history? Had I really...re-written it?

"We don't have anything on it so I can't tell you anything else." It was the choice I had to make. The one I had been waiting for. I let out the breath I was holding.

"It's fine. Don't focus on that. Let's just get through the exams." He left me slipping back his mask and I sat there thinking.

"I saved you Sasuke...I got it right." I smiled up to the sky. "I wish I could have saved you in the first place but I couldn't. I didn't know how I could at least..." I felt a few rain drops fall on me. I let it out. I started crying but this time I was happy.

"You have a family. Itachi is teaching you how to perfect your eyes...you have the life you wanted. You're not hateful...not miserable. You're happy..." I couldn't help but laugh at myself still crying as the rain came down harder.

"Why am I talking as if your dead? Your alive and happy! Why wouldn't you be?" I knew it. I was going crazy. Again I kept laughing.

"But now I have to make a choice Sasuke. I wish you knew. Maybe you could help me make one." I was now crying because I was sad.

"...where do I belong Sasuke? I told you before you left after you used chidori and me rasengan again on each other. For the second time...I told you we could see what we felt in hearts. That I was taking you back to the village. Home...one way or another I was going to stop you from destroying yourself. One of us or both us were going to die. But if you died...I would go along with you. To set us free from our fucked up lives. But now your life isn't fucked up Sasuke...I'm...alone again." I remembered that. It was when Sasuke actually saw inside me. Saw what we both knew what was true.

"Pain won't attack the village. I won't be a hero. Then again I guess I was never meant to be one...baba will hopefully still become Hokage after I leave-" I froze. I already made my chose without even thinking. I had to go...had to betray the village...Sasuke and Itachi.

"Sorry Sasuke...Itachi. I guess I won't always be there for you." I muttered before finally leaving the stone heads. By the time I got back to my apartment I was soaked. I peeled off my clothes and just crawled into bed. I could feel another adventure coming up and this would determine the whole future...

Yet again.

* * *

><p>Okay so that was a rather bad ending. I'm debating on making a few more chapters. At a loss for the ideas. So please message me about what you would like to have! I actually want to hear your ideas.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

__**Topsy Turvy World  
><strong>

_"Naruto why don't you come out and train with me?" Asked the teen Itachi wearing his civilan clothes with a warm smile on his lips causing Naruto's cheeks to burn with a soft pink. It had been a few days since he came back and he was in the academy with Sasuke and Gaara. But Naruto had been feeling...more depressed then anything. To see his old friends. To see them ignore him for a while. Well most of them. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba still got in trouble with him. All his feelings were bottled up though when they partook in familiar pranks. _

_"I don't feel too well." Naruto glanced down to his feet becoming shy now. He wasn't ever shy but around Itachi it became a regular thing. _

_"That doesn't sound like you." Itachi looked down to the young teen that refused to meet his eyes. _

_"I don't...I don't even know who I am." Naruto shut his eyes closing his door quickly. He should be happy. He should be smiling because he saved his best friend from his life well so far stopping him from going to the snake. Yet he was lonely as ever. In his past life he had grown up with caring friends, teachers who taught him but at the same time he watched them die. That pain struck his heart. _

_"I can't lose them..." He whispered wiping his tears though it was futile. They kept leaking. _

_"Naru..." The soft voice made the blond boy look up and saw his raven hero. Naruto just couldn't hold it in. He cried. Days went since he was sent back. Days turned to months and months turned to years and not once had he cried as hard as he was crying now. All the pent up emotions just coming. He ran to Itachi burring his face into his chest as Itachi wrapped his arms around him as he fell against the wall sliding down as he held onto Naruto tightly. _

_His small body shaking against Itachi who only understood a small part of what Naruto was going through. He felt useless and helpless when it came to Naruto. His arms tightened a bit more as Naruto's cries grew harsher. "I'm sorry..." It was all he could say to the broken blond who couldn't find himself anymore. _

_"I can't disappear. I can't handle it again." But he had too. He was invisible when he was a child and it was hell. He came close to letting the villagers kill him but in the back in his mind he wanted to show them all. To show them that he was somebody to remember. He proved them right but now it was at the price of his sanity. _

_Itachi couldn't say anything. He just comforted his little angel as best he could. It wasn't much. _

_It seemed like hours before Naruto fell asleep against him and Itachi stood up carefully with Naruto his arms. He had cried himself when Naruto had begun to fall into a fitful sleep. "If only you knew Sasuke what...what type of friend you have before you." He whispered as he moved to Naruto's room putting him into bed. He ended up watching him sleep. Naruto looked as peaceful as he slept. Like he was never put through hell and back. Like he never saw war or saw his loved ones killed in front of him. Like he was perfect. So beautiful brokenly perfect. _

_When Gaara got home he had smelled the tears but he also smelled that Itachi was there and had left the two alone. He had been busy with his own training but he was concerned that Naruto had been so upset. _

_When Itachi emerged from Naruto's room Gaara was in the kitchen cooking. _

_"What's wrong with him?" Was the first think the red head asked. Itachi sighed sitting down in one the chairs. He didn't know what Gaara knew about Naruto or how much Naruto let him in. But in the past or should he saw future past Gaara was saved by Naruto who knew exactly what he was going through and though Gaara was older Naruto had been able to save him from the darkness. The one that Naruto managed to save Sasuke from. _

_"He's...lost. He doesn't know what to do. I believe it's just the stress. He should be fine soon. You two have a separate mission right? He just's a little nervous." Itachi explained coolly though he was worried himself. _

_Gaara didn't believe him from a second and Itachi knew this but the two didn't talk about it more. Both knew it wasn't in their place to talk about Naruto like he wasn't in the other room. Silently Gaara put food out from him and Itachi before sitting down across from him and both began to eat silently. Both listening to the soft breathing that was Naruto. _

Itachi sighed as memories came to him. He had left Naruto a little while ago. He couldn't understand why Naruto was avoiding him like the plague. He couldn't help but let his mind be flooded by the memories that he and his angel shared together. The pain he witnessed the small one go through and Itachi unable to do anything. He wished the past/future didn't happen the way Naruto had experienced but now Naruto was worse. He was so intent on keeping the world right. To keep everyone who dislikes him safe. Itachi shook his head at the people who looked down on Naruto. Not even knowing what the boy was doing for them how much pain he was suffering all on his own. Pain no one would understand.

_"How was your mission?" Itachi asked as Naruto came to visit him. _

_"I took notice of the small red-headed boy on the Sage's back." Itachi added seeing Naruto nod._

_"He's Gaara from the sand." Itachi knew the name and who he was. _

_"He is a junchiruki." Naruto nodded confirming his words. _

_"We knew each other. He...tried to hurt us. I fought him until we couldn't move anymore. I was able to save him. Show him he wasn't alone. It took a long while but we became close. Another brother you could say." Naruto sighed as they reached the training grounds. Itachi sat against the tree and the smaller boy sat in front him both facing each other. _

_"Are you going to show me?" Itachi questioned and Naruto nodded. _

_"You wouldn't understand if you didn't feel or see it through my eyes." Itachi had learned that seeing things through Naruto's eyes was horror itself. How Naruto managed to survive as a child was an amazing feat. Every time Naruto showed him though Itachi just wanted to hug him but Naruto wasn't willing to get let him be that close. In certain aspects he could understand. After all Naruto was still working for a better future for the whole world. _

_The memories would seem like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. Even now as Itachi held onto Naruto's hands as he opened their link he felt his body numb and Naruto's whole being became him. He watched as Gaara let the demon in him take over. How much strength Naruto had on him alone and how much he wasn't willing to give up. Only on the words of Sasuke having him promise to save Sakura if that was the last thing he does. How Naruto's words became his as he crawled to Gaara who yelled to keep him away. _

_Almost like a lightning strike the link was cut off. Itachi gazed down to the boy who was a little dizzy. He was still young and using so much energy wasn't really smart for him. _

_"Sleep for now Naru...I'll look after you." Itachi offered moving his hand to Naruto's head running them through the soft locks. Naruto gave a small smile before passing out on Itachi who smiled sadly. _

_"Sleep for now Naru...you just need some sleep." He looked up into the clouds as he held onto the boy still petting his head as if lulling him to sleep. _

Itachi looked over to Sasuke as he practiced. Always trying to be the best even after their father was killed. He watched the younger push himself to be greater. If only he understood that it was alright to have help sometimes. "Sasuke never be scared to ask for help." Itachi had told him this plenty of times but the younger was just too suborned to ask for it. He couldn't blame him. Itachi looked back to the sky was he kept watched over Sasuke. He remembered the weeks that passed after their father was murdered. He had been honestly scared that Sasuke would try to avenge their father. Around that time he met Naruto again. Itachi had been following them both.

_"Watch where you're going." An angry Sasuke growled out at Naruto who snorted softly. _

_"It's just you." That simple statement had caused Sasuke to tense. Naruto only stared at him with a blank stare like he had done so to others who spoke to him like he was nothing. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked still angry though only intensifying when the blond answered him. _

_"Just that. You're just another person. What? Am I supposed to treat you differently because your father and a few others were killed?" Sasuke's eyes widen and blazed with anger he never knew. You could even call it hate. Next thing Sasuke knew he was attacking the blond boy who was skillfully avoiding his fists and feet. _

_"You don't know anything!" Sasuke screamed as he kept attacking. Naruto narrowed his eyes before bringing his foot up and using little force to through Sasuke back a few feet. In a flash Naruto was in front of Sasuke. _

_"I know plenty. Why should I feel sad for you? Because you lost your dad? You still have your mom and brother. Who do I have? No one. You don't see me hating the whole fucking world for something I couldn't control. So to me. You're just another person. Someone who doesn't know what they have!" Naruto growled his hands fisting tightly that his palms were bleeding. Naruto after a few seconds gave a small smirk. _

_"You're just a little kid." Naruto saw Sasuke glare once more and without Naruto left him as if nothing happened between them. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded on what to do. He wasn't too sure if he should be angry or sad or hell happy. He was just confused. _

_With what Naruto said in his mind playing over his head he couldn't help but question it all. Why didn't Naruto hate people? Why didn't he show he was angry or in pain? (If only he knew) He had no family yet Naruto still managed to smile. So how could Sasuke be so angry for losing one parent when the blond lost everyone? He saw how the villagers treated him. Yet Naruto ignored them and smiled. At the same time he felt like Naruto knew something. Deep down the blond knew what he was doing, what he was saying. His actions and the reactions it received. _

_This puzzled him for days. Until he left for school, Itachi walking with him. "Sasuke, are you alright? Mother is worried. You've been rather silent these past few days." Sasuke looked up his brother. Analyzing his face before looking down. His older brother looked so worn._

_"I'm sorry." Itachi had to blink. He didn't expect that though he thought himself it had to do with what happened with Naruto a few days ago. _

_"I'm sorry for acting like I'm the only one hurting. I know you and mother are hurting too...I'm sorry for being selfish." Itachi tilted his head looking down at Sasuke who still looked at the dirt as both walked. He let out a soft smile before patting his head. _

_"It's fine Sasuke. We both know how much you cared for father. But he is gone. It's best to move forward. Only looking back to remember the good times." Itachi felt Sasuke nod and soon the two were at the academy. _

_The two ravens saw Naruto with Gaara who was trying so hard not to kill the girls flocking him. Itachi saw the amused look on Naruto's face when Gaara began to twitch uncontrollably. Though when Sasuke walked in it seemed the group of girls were torn between the raven and red head. But eventually all went to the raven. Gaara breathed out before glaring at Naruto who couldn't help but laugh._

_"Sorry Gaara. It was just too funny." Naruto laughed harder when Gaara tackled him trying to strangle him. Now it was Itachi's turn to be amused. Here he was watching his blond crush be strangled by someone who was close as a brother. He watched though as Naruto managed to break free and the two boys began wrestling in the middle of class. That was until Iruka came in and pulled the two apart. This in turn got Gaara to try and strangle the poor teacher who was trying to pry the red head off of him. Naruto was on the floor laughing. _

_Itachi sighed the amusement still on his face. Moving he plucked Gaara from Iruka and then plucked Naruto from the floor the two now hanging from Itachi's arms like rag dolls. _

_"Hey!" Both boys cried out and Itachi shook his head. _

_"Settle down. It's not ideal to kill each other or your teacher." Naruto pouted and Gaara snorted. _

_"Thank you Itachi." Iruka thanked chuckling nervously. Itachi just nodded and let the two drop from his arms and they caught themselves before sitting down in their seats. Itachi looked them with the word practically screaming in his eyes. 'BEHAVE OR ELSE'. _

_Naruto once more pouted and dropped his head on his desk with a loud sigh. Gaara again snorted before looking out the window. Though a few seconds later Naruto was the floor with his chair next to him. Gaara had stretched out his leg and kicked him over. Gaara had started to laugh at him, his shoulders shaking and his arms raised. The kids in class were getting a little scared since Gaara looked a little evil and his laugh didn't help. _

_Soon Gaara was in the same position that Naruto had been in. Naruto now laughing. _

_Itachi rubbed his head. "How could these two have so much energy? The day has barely begun!" Iruka groaned sighing. _

_"Come on. Class will be taught outside for today." It was the only way to keep the two from destroying the class with their antics. "Training grounds everyone." The first two out were the blond and red head. _

_Sasuke had been watching the whole thing. Itachi watched as Sasuke viewed the two his eyes lingering on Naruto's form. He supposed he could assume what he was thinking. But he would wait for Sasuke to come to him first._

Itachi had never had as much fun with Naruto and Gaara. Normally he enjoyed the silence but with those two it was impossible. But he liked it. He thrived on it or at least it made him happy. "Itachi?" Said brother looked up seeing Sasuke sitting in front of him. His eyes rather telling him he was determined about something. This got him a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"...Is it okay not to like girls?" Itachi felt himself start to blush though willed it to go away. This was not the conversation he wanted to have with his younger brother who was way too young. But then again Itachi knew it himself around the same age. But he had that talk with his father. His words were "if you are to be with a man then you will dominate. A real Seme. Nothing less from an Uchiha." To say the least that was the most embarrassing conversation he ever had with his father. How could he say this to Sasuke without tainting his young mind?

"I...believe so. It's natural." Itachi reasoned with himself that it was okay to tell him the truth about it. "So it's okay if I like guys?" Itachi felt himself nod. Though he felt this conversation was going to just as awkward for him yet again.

"Do you like someone Sasuke?" Itachi asked eying the now blushing boy in front of him. "Um...I actually like...a few people." Itachi tried to smile. Tried not to laugh. Tried real hard not to explode from holding his breath. So he coughed a few times.

"Who?" Sasuke by now was beet red.

Yet suddenly both felt overwhelming sadness. Both their eyes grew wide. Sasuke gasped as his hands went to his head and one to his heart suddenly feeling his heart stop and just drop. That was it felt like any ways. His mind growing a head ache. Itachi felt those similar things. Like a wave it passed and the two got a handle of themselves breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Itachi wasn't too sure but everything alerted him that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I don't know Sasuke. Let's go inside. Whatever that was took its toll." Itachi stood up carefully seeing as even small movement made him a dizzy. Both Uchiha's headed back home still thinking about what just happened.

_What was it?_

Time skip - Few Months (4)

Naruto had begun training for the exams that were coming up. Training meaning he was going on solo missions on and off. Going to see Madara when things appeared and trying to find Orochimaru. Though he knew where he would be in the end. He had hoped to try and find him before the exams but he wasn't at the sand. He was hiding. It made Naruto angry but he had time.

Currently he was walking around the village. Just thinking. His blond hair moving with the wind as he looked up to the sky. He missed the feeling of the necklace around his neck. He missed his friends. He hated being so alone. Sighing sadly he went to the training grounds ignoring the looks people gave him. He sat down against a tree and just looked out. Everything was so peaceful.

"Naruto." The blond blinked looking up to spot a familiar face walking towards him. It confused him why the other was walking towards him. In fact he hadn't spoken to the other after the whole deal with Hinita and the branches. He watched as he grew closer and closer.

"Yeah Neji?" For a moment Naruto saw a glimpse of the older Neji. His clothes changed and his build much stronger and taller. For a moment he saw his old friend. Pain stuck in his chest_. God...why does it hurt so damn much?_

The boy looked down missing the pain the flashed in his eyes. Truly he didn't know why he wanted to talk to Naruto. Or why he followed him from the village. But he just wanted...well something. It confused him but he just felt like he was meant to be close to Naruto. Ever since the talk all he thought was Naruto. Something was in him that made him wiser than he. Older then Fate perhaps? He wasn't too sure. The silence nerved Naruto slightly and caused him to frown.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" He asked a little angry. Though he had no reason to be after all it wasn't Neji's fault that he was in silent pain.

"Sorry Naruto...would you train with me?" It was pretty much all he had left in his mind. That caught the blond off guard but he nodded slightly. Standing up Naruto took off his orange jacket knowing it was too hot to fight in it. But it struck him. Maybe...maybe he could start to close himself off with everyone before he grew to attached. For the second time that day he saw the Neji he knew in front of him and start to fade away.

_I miss you guys..._

Both stood silently across each other. Naruto was in a simple fighting stance and Neji doing the same. Both eyes locked on each other and suddenly Naruto was gone and Neji was surprised by the speed. He activated his eyes. Soon Naruto's leg came into view and Neji's arms went up quickly to block the blow but it did send him a few feet back. Naruto jumped back getting back in the same stance seeing that Neji was using his eyes. Biting his lip he made hand signs which Neji recognized causing his eyes to widen. "Water Style: Hidden mist." Naruto called out and soon the area was being covered with heavy fog. Neji couldn't tell where he was.

"Where did he learn that?" Neji asked himself as he tried to search for the blond figure. But it was too late. Naruto had run right at him and his fist connected to his jaw. Neji recovered as best he could and was fighting blindly with Naruto. Blocking some attacks but the majority of them landing on him.

Soon though the mist was gone and Naruto stood there a little worse for wear. He had a few buries on his arms where Neji hand been able to land some blows. His shirt ripped on some places showing Neji's hand marks. Gentle fists...not so gentle on Naruto. Neji on the other hand looked like he was mugged. His hair all over the place his clothes bloodied and dirty. His skin that was once flawless before the fight was tainted. The fight itself had lasted well over an three hours though to them it felt like seconds. Both panted heavily.

"That...was a good fight." Neji had to admit. Naruto only grinned wide. Neji felt pain his chest for some reason. As if something was going to happen and it had to do with Naruto. Seeing him grin like that made things a little too real for him.

"Good-bye Neji. I'll see you soon." Those words just didn't sit well with Neji as he watched the blond grab his jacket and leave the area. The Hyugga looked down and around him seeing all the prints they left in their fight that was only meant to be a training session. Fixing himself as best he could he headed back to his home. His mind more troubled then he ever thought possible.

Naruto on the other hand didn't want to go home. He kept walking unsure where to go. He glanced around seeing the men of village scowl at him. He couldn't help but smile sadly. A small child was running and the little girl ended up bumping into Naruto who blinked. The little girl sniffled before looking up at Naruto.

"I can't find my mommy." Naruto didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the situation.

"I wish I could help kid. Your mom wouldn't like it if I helped. Sorry." Naruto did feel bad but he side stepped the little girl and kept walking. The people around them heard him talk and weren't too sure what to feel. Sure they knew it was only nice to help the girl out and find her mom but at the same time who wanted the demon child to help? The little girl only cried harder until her mother found her moments later.

"Hey! How dare you make my daughter cry!" Naruto stopped walking hearing her words. Turning around he saw a few men come out as if to 'help' the woman get her revenge. Naruto sighed looking up at the sky.

"I don't care." The three words seemed to cause the others to blink. Naruto only smiled admitingly a little mockingly.

"If I helped your kid you would have only spit the help right back in my face. I really could care less if she finds you or not. I never found my mother. So why should I give two shits about your kid finding you? You don't see me crying and asking where my mom and dad are. After all if I did you would only beat me. After all I killed your loved ones. Or better yet the demon in me killed them. I on the other hand hadn't done anything to you. So let me say this slowly. Words for you to understand." Naruto knew the crowd was only getting bigger as he spoke. People having mixed emotions.

"I don't give a shit about helping you people. I don't care about any of you. You treated me like a demon when I wasn't one. Now...well I guess now I should act like one. Now you have actual reason to chase me and hurt me. Well if you can." Naruto was taunting them the smirk on his face making his features darken. One the men in the group was angry and slightly drunk and through a rock at Naruto. The blond held his hand up catching the rock without much effort. Looking at the rock Naruto snorted softly before smirking and tossing it back at the drunk man who fell back.

"Pathetic. All of you." Naruto vanished from the group leaving in a puff of smoke.

In the privacy of his home Naruto laid on his bed. He looked out the window watching the night descend.

"You know you went too far with the villagers." A voice spoke from the shadows. Looking lazily up Naruto sighed.

"Shikaku Nara. To what pleasure do I owe for this visit?" Naruto sat up slowly as the other came out of the shadows a frown on his face.

"I saw your display." Naruto gave a shrug. The older Nara sighed shaking his head.

"The hokage wants to know if it is a good idea for you to go through with the exams. You are stronger than most ANBU and he believes it would be better to have you already take a test separately for that." Naruto considered it. He could still go to the exams as a look out. If he was ANBU he would be able to conceal his face. Many things played in his head before he looked up the shadow user.

"Alright. I'll see him tomorrow." Shikaku nodded and left silently. Naruto fell back down on the bed. If he was ANBU still at young age things could work out for his benefit.

When morning came the older Hokage wasn't surprised to see Naruto in his office. From there they went underground where Naruto was tested. They tested his intelligence. His speed. Accuracy. Response time. His knowledge of jutsu's which they all knew Naruto more then he led on. Inoichi, Ino's father was brought in to take a look into his mind to make sure he wasn't a traitor. By then he knew the older blond would know what he was hiding.

When he began Naruto had decided to show himself. "Oi. Inoichi. I warn you now...what you're about to see will hurt. But say nothing to no one. The hokage knows. If you would like to speak then we will afterwards." That had surprised the older blond seeing Naruto have so much power to talk to through it. But soon after Inoichi began to go through his memories. What he saw made him go numb. But what made him step back from Naruto and fall to his knees was the memory of seeing his daughter die.

_Ino was shouting and yelling at everyone to get the children out of the way and make sure everyone was still breathing. She was fighting off other ninjas who was trying to kill the weak and innocent. She was so pale and dirty. Her hair a once pure blond/white was dirtied and soiled with blood and dirt. Her clothes the same. She was older but she still had the fire burning in her. She wasn't going to give up. _

_"Ino!" It was Shikamaru's voice that yelled at the blond. The voice sounded so desperate. A scream came right after and the same voice was filled with agony. "No...Ino..." _

_The blond was lying on her side blood coming out of her mouth and a whole in her chest. Her eyes closed as she choked on her own blood. Yet again there was no time to morn over the loss of the blond as soon they were fighting yet again._

Naruto looked down and to side. Inoichi couldn't believe his eyes but no one could fake memories. Not ones like that. "H-He's not a traitor." It was hard to say those words but he remembered what Naruto told him. He wanted answers.

The others just nodded realizing Naruto from the container. After all that Naruto was given his name and his new clothes. "The irony of it all. I'm the demon fox and you give me a mask a white tailed fox." After putting the clothes and mask away in his new bag he watched everyone leave except for Inoichi and the old man.

"I saw his mind and memories." The older blond stated to the hokage who nodded with a deep sigh.

"Then you know what has happened." A small nod.

"I saw the necklace he wore and he was sent back in time. But...everything went white and another set of memories began. Of this life. I don't understand." Naruto sighed before looking out the window.

"I was sent back because I had the faith. I wanted to go back and make sure everything didn't turn out the way it did. I didn't want to see my friends dying all around me. I hated seeing them die. I felt so...hopeless. Your reaction of your own daughter's death was something we couldn't do. We had no time. The enemy kept attacking. I lost many of my friends because of that war. When I was sent back we were still fighting. I just wanted the death to stop...the war seemed endless." Naruto wasn't crying. He just felt so tired again.

"I was there when Ino was killed. Not soon after Shikamaru was killed because his emotions went rampaged. He saw his father killed and soon saw his comrade fall right before him...you, Inoichi, died in battle. You were ambushed. I tried to save you but it was to late." Naruto sighed before looking at the two.

"You must know what's coming next then?" Another nod. Naruto shook his head before stretching.

"Don't tell anyone. Sorry old man but he can't tell you. It isn't safe." Inoichi looked torn but Naruto shook his head.

"If you tell then you will only die again. Ino will die again. Everyone will die for nothing." Both men watched as Naruto left the office.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Inoichi gave him a reproachful look before looking out the window.

"I know it is selfish but I want my daughter to outlive me with a beautiful family." The hokage nodded with a deep sigh and dismissed the other.

* * *

><p>I am a little proud of this chapter. Hopefully you will like it as well.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**It's For The Best **

After being approved by ANBU Naruto had told his team he wouldn't be taking the exams. Sakura just snorted and stated 'of course you wouldn't be.' Sasuke looked at him weirdly and Kakashi wasn't surprised. Though Naruto just gave them a lame reasoning. "I don't feel strong enough yet." Though it was a load of bull shit. Kakashi knew how strong Naruto was and so he figured out quickly -2.3- seconds that he was now part of ANBU. After all he was too and so it wasn't hard to catch wind of the second youngest ANBU member. A white fox mask was a dead give away.

Yet the silver haired male didn't really have time to question them since he was still busy training Sasuke. While Sakura was off doing something else. Naruto had no idea what it was but he had a feeling it was 'stalking' Sasuke.

Sighing Naruto looked up at the skies. He was once again sitting against a tree this time in an open field. He didn't want to be bothered so he had hid his chakra signature. He couldn't help but frown as thoughts reached his head.

_Only two months left..._ He thought with a deep sigh. He was only 13 now. His body was starting to go back faster. He had all his stamina back and his skills back from before. Since his body was growing it was allowing everything back. He smiled remembering feeling so light. All he worked for in first life was coming back but he knew that with his old skills he would have to grow faster. Grow stronger and even then be better. He couldn't risk slacking off now.

In two months he would leave. Not until he killed the snake. _Maybe...maybe I can learn new skills with the snake. He can make me stronger._ His body froze as the thoughts came into mind. Flashes of him and Sasuke fighting and Sasuke screaming at him telling him he was weak. That he needed _him_ to make him stronger. He needed Orochimaru. He didn't need Naruto. Dread filled the blonds' body as his air felt like it was pushed out of his lungs and not willing to come back. But in seconds he was able to breathe again. _Sasuke was hell bent with revenge. I'm not. I am Naruto...I will protect my precious people. I will protect them all. Even if they don't remember who I was to them_. He breathed easier now. He just needed to remember that and never forget.

But it seemed he should use the snake for now. Until he got what he needed. Pursing his lips together he looked back up to the sky only to let out a girly shriek. His eyes wide seeing none other than Itachi standing upside down on a tree branch looking at him. His low pony tail hanging as well.

"Hello to you too Naruto." The raven said with a small smile trying his best to hold in his chuckle after hearing the blond scream. Naruto felt his cheeks flare up before coughing patting his heart gently.

"You ass. You scared the shit out of me. How the hell did you find me? Wait...how come I didn't sense you?" Itachi give 'the look' before Naruto huffed rolling his eyes.

"Your ANBU too. So of course you can hide your chakra." Naruto almost forgot that yet again before sighing. He was still avoiding the older raven and the other was more than willing to seek him out. Naruto felt that he couldn't face Itachi knowing that he was going to betray him in 60 days. It just didn't feel right. Nothing felt right to him when it came to Itachi but he knew one thing he would never regret feeling. Was the love he held for the older. He questioned if he knew the older from his first life would he have fallen in love with then? It was hard to answer and really hard to think that when he was leaving. Just that simple thought made him feel...depressed.

But he was being selfish. He should be happy he's saving his family. The only family he had even if they didn't know him like they use too.

"Naruto?" The baratone voice caused Naruto to snap out of his thoughts again. The blond looked up at Itachi for a few seconds. Itachi blinked seeing the look on Naruto's face. Either the blond needed to really use the bathroom or he was thinking. Yet the two words that came out of his lips almost -key word almost- caused the controlled Uchiha to fall out of the tree. "Kiss me." Now there didn't have to be a reason why Naruto said it. All Itachi knew was he was right side up and on the ground in front of Naruto with his lips pressed to the soft plump ones in seconds. After all he did ask Itachi to kiss him. Who was he to deny him?

The kiss lasted a few moments. Such as by the time the two pulled apart they were panting and holding each other in a rather intimate position. That was how Sai found them in anyways. "..." What could the boy say when 'poofing' into a time like that? His face was blank a pink blush rising to his cheeks as he tried hard not to stare at them. Naruto had quickly tried to pull away but the Uchiha wasn't planning on letting go anytime. That much Naruto got when Itachi didn't let him get up. Now he was stuck in his lap feeling his obvious 'problem'. All Naruto had to think of was of some annoying girl and his problem was gone. Though his concentration lacked because of Itachi as Sai spoke.

"You are assigned to be a guard at the exams. Your team will consist of Hawk and Owl." He informed though Naruto began to focus soon as he said exams. "I thought Falcon was." Sai nodded slightly. "Falcon was but he was sent on a mission to retrieve a scroll and his mission is longer than anticipated. If Falcon isn't here then Hawk will be taking Falcon's place." He informed. Naruto pursed his lips yet again but nodded. _Falcon...you're not on a mission are you. Damn you Kabuto. I knew you were Falcon_. Of course the other would leave to inform the snake of certain details of the exams. Their identities were kept secret but when having all information of a ANBU then you could impersonate them easily. The real Falcon had been killed weeks ago and Kabuto took his place. How he managed to kill Falcon was still a mystery.

Naruto nodded thinking slowly. "...I feel like something is going to happen, Naruto. Do you feel it too?" Sai questioned lightly now taking a serious note to his voice causing Naruto to gaze up at him. He met his eyes and the two stared at each other for along moment. That was until he felt Itachi move under him. He looked away before speaking softly. "Whatever happens it happens for the best. Don't worry Sai." He gave a smile to the other who had a hard time returning it because he knew something was going to happen and it wasn't good. Soon though Sai left and it was Itachi who spoke soon after.

"What's going to happen?" He asked fearing the answer but hid the fear well. Naruto let out a sad chuckle before shaking his head. He didn't answer Itachi because if he did then he might just tell him what was going to happen.

They spent the day with each other in silence. As both sat deep in thought until they were forced to leave each other.

Walking home Naruto looked up at the dark sky.

_Our roles have reversed Sasuke. I hope your happy...I really hope your happy now. Pain believed in me to bring peace before giving up his life. Jirayia believed in me...everyone believed in me...I don't think I could have made it without them. But you...so stuck in the past. So built on revenge only to be played a fool in the end after killing the only person who truly loved you. All built on lies you chose to believe. _

_But even then Sasuke...you are my friend. You were there when I needed someone to see me. To acknowledge me. I know it will be hard debt to repay. But I figure this is a good start. For you. For everyone who died. _

_In the end, I will blend back into the crowd. Even though I tried to so hard to be noticed. I can step back. To avoid all of the war. To bring peace._

He was back at Hokage Mountain staring at the village beneath him. Remembering the day he fought Pain letting out a soft laugh.

"Look Sasuke. Our village. If only you were here to see this. I won't regret leaving this place. Leaving will insure their lives. For the new generation of ninja and shinobi to grow and fight. I don't mind...being a loser." The remembrance of the nickname caused him to laugh again. He felt so light. Like he could fly.

"I guess I could fly. What do you think Pervy Sage? If you saw me now. Call me a brat for doing this?" He knew he was crying but damn he was so happy.

He of course was talking about his past. Well past future before coming back to past.

"But you know what guys. You are all alive. Alive and in teams working together. Having your own ninja way and never giving up. For that I will do this a thousand times over. I will not and cannot let you all die again. Even if I am banned from this village I will always keep you safe. You may hate me in this life but no matter what I will always love you. That is my ninja way!" Naruto laughed as he ran towards his apartment.

He couldn't look at his leaving like some death sentence. He was leaving to protect his friends.

_I'd be damned if I was sad about that._

He thought as he kept running.

He decided to visit Inoichi. Running on roof tops he was there in no time. He knocked on the door twice before the door opened revealing the young Ino. Naruto couldn't help but fill with happiness to see her. "Oi. I wanna talk to your dad." He said seeing the annoyed look on her face. It was better than her being in pain. Anything was better than that. Inoichi soon came out and nodded to Naruto. The two left the house walking...aimlessly before Naruto decided to take him to the small river.

"I know what you saw and I know it must have hurt to see her die. It hurt knowing I couldn't do anything...but I want you to know Inoichi. I will not have this happen again. I only have one chance to right things. To make sure they all grow up to have families. Grow old. Live happily...to love as much as possible." Naruto stated with a soft grin to the older blond who was trying hard not to get emotional.

"As long as I live Inoichi I will not let this...this rage, this war happen. You got a good look of what I lived through. I know I should be angry. Sad...but right now. I can't be. I am only happy to know I can save them all." He looked down to the water staring at their reflection.

"How can you protect them all Naruto? You are only a boy." Inoichi had his doubts and he couldn't help it. Naruto let out another laugh.

"Right now I am boy. With the knowledge of what can happen. Do you think I was sent back to do nothing Inoichi?" Realization hit the older blond as he stared at Naruto's smiling face. He could see he was sad but at the same time Naruto looked...free. "You've been working this whole time? On our future?" Naruto nodded looking up the moon.

"I was sent back because I believed. I believed on a better future. One of true peace. To achieve such a goal I am willing to sacrifice. Willing to do what I need too. Do you believe in me Inoichi?" It was the question that was answered without hesitation. Naruto smiled before pulling out something out of his pocket. He un folded it and gave it to Inoichi who eyes widen seeing it. It was a drawing. A picture of his daughter, Ino smiling with her team Shikamaru and Choji relaxing in the fields. Inoichi looked up quickly but Naruto was gone.

_"Do you believe in me Inoichi?"_

_"Yes."_

Inoichi leaned against the railing looking at the picture. Ino looked older. She was smiling happily. She was safe. Turning it around he saw a caption.

_That day was the day Ino was proposed to by Choji. Shikamaru tagged along to make sure Choji went through with it. _

Wet drops began hitting the page as Inoichi laughed softly not even bothering to wipe his tears away. "A better future...I believe Naruto. I believe in you."

After his visit with Inoichi Naruto had started training harder. He wasn't going to be beat by the snake and he definitely wasn't going to think of this as something sad. Of course he was going to be sad but not for the right reasons.

Itachi watched over him as he trained wondering why he seemed so happy but he and Naruto had talked and it was a surprising topic yet at the same time they had gotten in an argument seeing that Itachi had figured out what Naruto was planning.

_"You know...when I was training with Pervy Sage I always thought he was an old crazy fool. All I wanted to do was train to get better. Stronger. So I could finally be somebody." Naruto started with a light laugh. "I pissed him off a good amount of times before I realized I wasn't just training. He was helping me become a better person. He was willing to teach me despite who I was then and now. I took for granted what he did to me but I knew he was someone special to me. I never knew just how special when he died. I'm glad to see him alive. Walking around and traveling the world for his books. I hope he stays like that..." _

_Itachi still couldn't get the image of Naruto...smiling so...sincerely. "You never talk about your memories. Why all of a sudden?" Questioned the oldest Uchiha. Naruto tilted his head looking at him the smile still in place. "Not all of them are bad. In fact most of them make me proud to have been their friends to become a family. It's cheesy I know but they were the ones who I had. To see them now. Alive. To seem smiling. It makes it all worth it." _

_Itachi sat there and blinked slowly. "Worth what Naruto?" It wasn't long for Naruto to realize his mistake. "To be back." Itachi couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "You're keeping something from me." Naruto looked away quickly. "Naruto...you talk like something is going to happen. Like this will be the last time you se-" Itachi's eyes widen as his thoughts pieced together._

_"You're leaving." Naruto looked out to the setting sun as they sat on top of the Hokage Mountain. "Yeah..." Itachi felt his eyes sting some but refused to let his tears go. "Why?" Naruto glanced back to the older knowing he deserved an answer. He gave a sad smile. "To save them Itachi. In order to bring peace I need to make sacrifices. You know this more than anyone. To see the people you love die in front of you. You saw what war can do." Naruto knew it was hurting him. Hell it was hurting him too but it couldn't be helped. _

_"Let someone else do it Naruto. Why does it always have to be you?" Itachi stated angrily as he clenched his fists tightly. The sad smile still in place Naruto looked back to the colorful horizon. "It was always me Itachi. If not me..." He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about anything if he didn't go. _

_"Itachi...do you love Sasuke?" Naruto questioned still looking out. "Of course I do. He's my baby brother." "Now ask me." "...Naruto do you love my brother?" Naruto didn't answer for several seconds. _

_"Yeah. He's my brother too Itachi. I felt the pain he went through. Being alone. Being cursed. The Uchiha and the Nine-Tail. Our fates had always been twisted around each other. But now it's a different life and I'm not going to let it happen again." Itachi's anger began to fade. How could he ever be angry for Naruto leaving when he gave his reasoning. He'd had to be heartless. _

_"Look Itachi. A yellow moon." Naruto pointed excited looking up. Though turned slightly to wipe Itachi's eyes pressing his lips gently to his and pulling back. "Don't cry Itachi. You look better smiling." A small chuckle left the Uchiha before the two sat in silence enjoying the presence of the yellow moon._

Itachi had decided that he would spend time with Naruto knowing each day brought the day they would have to separate but at the same time he didn't know what Naruto was planning either.

When it came to the exams everything was running smoothly. Naruto and his team were stationed and ready for a fight.

Itachi and his team were protecting the Third Hokage.

When it came to Sasuke's match against Gaara it was then all hell broke loose. The stadium went silent as they were put to sleep. Naruto and his team were on the move in seconds. Killing every enemy in sight. "You were a part of this village Gaara!" Sasuke screamed and Naruto paused looking down at the two. He knew the red-head was safe. He wasn't going to attack Sasuke. He grunted when he was attacked and gave his attention back to the matter at hand. He breathed out evenly as he sought out Kabuto.

When he did he removed his mask. "I know it's you Kabuto. Falcon has been dead for a long while." Naruto informed as the gray haired ninja removed his mask. "Here we thought you were going to put up a fight." Blue eyes narrowed before listening to fighting going around them but he refused to move. "No. I'm not going to put a fight. I am willing to go with you." Naruto stated blankly.

"No one is going to believe you went willingly. You will have plenty of people looking for you to bring you back safely." Kabuto mocked him. Naruto knew this but he didn't say anything at the statement. "I have created a jutsu to erase some of their memories. They will only remember me as the fox. The demon of the village. The one who caused...this." He once more stated with a blank face.

Kabuto chuckled lightly. "Lord Orochimaru will be pleased." Naruto could only nod. "I will go do the jutsu. You may watch." He informed as he ran off towards the forest so he couldn't be traced as Kabuto followed him.

Itachi had been frantic on his search for Naruto. He had seen the masked blond run off with who it seemed to be with Falcon but then that was it. His attention had gone back to fighting knowing that he would have to look for his blond after.

Naruto sat on the branch as he preformed various hand seals. He said nothing as he closed his eyes and his hands began to glow green. He had taken Pain's rebirth jutsu and modified just for this.

**"Rebirth Jutsu: Forgotten Memories."** He had called it. Soon though as he preformed the last hand seal light sprouted from his body and covered the whole area. It swirled around the whole village as it entered everyone's mind. One by one their memories back to change. Taking out anything good it had to do with Naruto.

_I'm sorry everyone but it's best if your hate was placed in me and only me_. He thought as he concentrated.

As those fought they seemed to freeze as the green swirled around them erasing the memories. Some screamed in agony unable to take so much chakra in their bodies. Some felt numb as they felt something leave them.

_I will not give up._ He had felt himself weakening from the use of his chakra but he wasn't about it call it quits. He had worked too hard for this for him to give up over something so simple. The green grew brighter as he thought about protecting his family.

_I will go to protect you guys. Just a little longer._

One after one the swirls began to return to Naruto as they finished erasing the memories. Naruto felt satisfaction grow as each line came back to him.

_I will not let you guys down again._ He stood up slowly. He was weak he knew but now he had to go. Kabuto was standing there as Orochimaru appeared by his sides. Naruto looked to his hands and tried not to scowl. "The Third is dead." Naruto just bit back his anger as he placed his mask on. He would have to go to the Akatsuki to explain to them his plan. He felt sadness wash over him knowing that the Third was dead but for now they had to leave.

He was placed on of the backs of the men who came with them. The one who had another curse mark on his neck. Naruto felt sick to his stomach but he could barely walk himself.

_Forgive me...forgive me Itachi._

* * *

><p><em><em>So sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter up. I've had writer's block but hopefully you will enjoy this! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**What It Means To Believe**

It had been three months since the Third's death. Three months since his name was added to the memorial stone. Three months since Naruto left taking everyone's memories with him. Except for one. Inoichi. Because he was an expert of going into people's mind he had taken it upon himself to search his own mind unlocking the hazy memories that were meant to be sealed forever. It took him days but he gained them back. It had shocked what he saw. What Naruto had done. But it had seemed that the blonde knew what he was doing because after a week with the memories he found a note addressed to him from the missing shinobi.

_Oi Inoichi. _

_I figured you would unseal the memories. I guess you figured out what I did to everyone in the village. I made a promise to you Inoichi and I intend to keep it. I never go back on my word. But you can't say anything to anyone about what I did. Sealing their memories...it's best they didn't know. Don't mind them. If you don't understand you will during the time I'm gone. Whatever you do don't react to what they say about me. All they remember me for is being the Nine-tailed fox. The demon child of the village that no one wanted and caused the Third's death. _

_The only other person who still has the memories of me is Gaara of the Sand. You don't know this but he will be the Kazekage soon. I had planned and planned for this moment and everything is falling into place. Make sure the village makes a treaty with his. He will understand why. I have written him a letter in which I need you to give to him when he visits. _

_Inoichi. Keep believing in me. I promise I will not let this war happen. You will watch your daughter grow. She will have a family of her own. I hope you're ready for when Choji asks her to marry her. _

_No matter what news you hear about me just know I'm doing this for a better future. Just keep believing in me._

_I'll see you guys again one day._

_Naruto Uzumaki _

That day Inoichi had vowed in front of the memorial where the name of Naruto's parents were engraved and the Thirds that he would keep believing in the blonde.

While he knew the truth people in the village no longer knew.

"I hear he left after the Third's death. He was suspected of killing some of the Uchiha members." Whispers of his 'betrayal' were spreading like wildfire around the village. "I heard he was going to be imprisoned. They say that he had planned the whole thing and were going to exile him or put him to death." Inoichi heard it all. Heard them refer to Naruto as the "demon child" "good for nothing" "a rodent" anything that could be said was said. Inoichi had been so angered that he had realized it. Until the words that Naruto had written echoed in his mind.

_Don't mind them… _

It baffled him to see how people viewed Naruto. How some of the villagers had wanted to kill him themselves if he hadn't left. He couldn't understand it at all. It wasn't Naruto's fault...

But he kept it in. He went on day to day knowing what he knew. Then the day Gaara came Inoichi had set up a meeting to give him the letter. Sasuke had reacted badly in seeing Gaara and tried to attack him but Gaara didn't do anything but defend himself with his sand making sure not to harm the other.

When given the letter Gaara had enclosed himself within his sand.

_Gaara, _

_Thank you for going along with all this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was planning. No one in the village remembers me. I took their memories and sealed them. Inoichi is the only one I knew who could get past the barriers. I know your probably angry with me for leaving you like I did. For going with Orochimaru. I did this to protect everyone. Please understand. Everyone has a choice and I made mine. I will visit you from time to time when I can. I don't know how long I will be with him but I will send you reports when things change. _

_I love you Gaara. I didn't abandon you. I never will. _

_Also watch out for Itachi and Sasuke. We were involved too much in their lives so they will probably be more confused and easier to anger...along with Shikaku, Jirayia and Kakashi. _

_Naruto Uzumaki - Brother _

After finishing reading Gaara had let himself cry silently within his sand. Though he knew Naruto would never leave him it still hurt to know that he wouldn't see his older brother's smile or his stupid grins. How wildly his hair would be in the mornings and somewhat tamed afterward. It hurt to know that Naruto though knew his pain...was still going through his. He knew Naruto was a special person. Not just to him but to the world and a burden would always lie on his shoulders. _Naru...please come back still being you..._

Composing himself he folded the letter and placed it in his robes safely. He made sure he wasn't crying anymore before letting his and fall.

His looked at the people in the room. Kakashi, Jirayia, Itachi and Sasuke. Inoichi was standing in the corner with a knowing look on his. He gave a light nod to the man.

"I am the Kazekage in my village." That shocked the four others in the room. "A long time ago...my brother's dream was to be a kage one day. So I decided to be the same for the sake of staying brothers. I know you believe I betrayed this village but I was only trying to prevent serious damage done with working with Orochimaru." He explained slowly for them to understand. "I wouldn't betray the village that took me in." _No...I wouldn't betray the village that Naruto loves so much._ "I am here to sign an alliance with you all." It didn't take long for the council to show but hell had broken loose.

"We understand that you are a junchiruki as well. You must know our position of needing help to capture Naruto Uzumaki." They were choosing their words carefully in order to keep the alliance but Gaara wouldn't hear any of it.

"As another junchiruki I cannot and will not hunt one of my own. You don't and will never understand the pain we went through. We are a family and to betray our family...the only ones who know what we are going through is sin in our eyes. What you're asking me is to find and kill one of my brothers. I understand that you had a great loss of the Third Hokage in your village but...one loss doesn't make up for years of torture. I understand Naruto Uzumaki and he understands me. We understand each other. If you go after Naruto then it is unfortunate for you will run into the other eight who will die protecting Naruto. Me being included." Gaara had never talked so much in one sitting but here he was telling them what was going to happen. To see their shocked faces was a great satisfying feeling for him and knew if Naruto was there he would have been laughing.

"Surely you cannot be like that monster." Gaara's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow before he calmed himself down. "Be careful what you say." Standing stiffly Gaara turned to walk out of the room though stopped looking down to the door knob. "You call him a monster...did you do so when he was a child? A mere child who knew the meaning of true hate at such a young age. To be left alone and treated as an outsider in his own village. No one willing to see him as a small child who just wanted to be seen. You call him a monster...but in truth you are the monsters. No human could leave a child like that. A monster indeed. Look in the mirror and you'll find one." He stated opening and slamming the door as he left leaving the council silent.

As he walked flashes of Naruto came to his mind.

_Naruto stood there looking at the memorial stone as it rained. Gaara standing behind him as he looked at the names. "Why are we here Naruto?" The small red-head asked looking up to Naruto. They had been in the village for a few months now and Naruto had wanted to visit the stone. Naruto smiled down to Gaara taking his hand and leading him closer to the stone. "See these two names?" He asked lightly pointing to names that were close to each other. One starting with an M and the other with K. Gaara nodded slowly looking back to Naruto. "Those are my parents. My father was the Fourth Hokage and my mother was a great shinobi. My mother died in childbirth and my father...died sealing the nine-tailed fox in me." He explained with a smile still on his face. Gaara glared slightly at the name. "How could he do that to his own son?" Gaara questioned angrily. _

_Naruto let out a small laugh as the rain continued to poor on them. _

_"I thought that way too...for a long time. I met him once...when I lost control. He told me after the years went by and all that I went through he really didn't have a right to call himself a father. He told me he believed in me and that he had undying love for his only son. It his job as my father to make sure I knew this. He told me that he believed everything happened for reason. He sealed the fox in me to not only save the village he swore to protect but because he believed I was more than just his son. He said he'd always believe in me even when I couldn't see him. He would always be with me." He said with a small grin and Gaara couldn't help but sniffle. _

_Naruto remembered Gaara's own father and hugged the smaller boy. "He can be your dad too. We both are the sons of the great Fourth Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed as both soon laughed at their own antics_.

Gaara knew Naruto meant it. To see the Fourth as his father and he did. Everyday his thoughts would be questioned. If Naruto approved of his actions. If their _father _approved of his actions.

_"Gaara you're pushing yourself to hard." Naruto chided softly as he helped the red-head sit up against a tree. "Don't do that anymore. Your making great improvement...you can afford to take a break once in a while." The blonde stated with a bright gentle smile. "You don't want dad worried either right? If he was here he would probably make you stay in bed." Gaara couldn't help but pout. _

_Naruto laughed and soon Gaara was laughing too_.

The red-head's hand clenched tightly as he walked to their old apartment.

When he walked in he looked around the place. It was clean.

_"Naruto what the hell did you do!" Cried a frustrated Gaara as he walked into the kitchen seeing his blond brother trying to cooking something. Everywhere was dirty. The only clean place was the sink. Naruto rubbed the back his neck laughing nervously. "Trying to make food?" Gaara looked dumbfounded. "How did you make all this mess? I was only gone for twenty minutes!" Naruto laughed another nervous laugh. "I'm a messy cooker!" Was his only defense. _

_If Gaara wasn't Gaara he would have face palmed. _

_Though in a second Naruto had threw whatever he had in the bowl at Gaara who looked disgusted before turning annoyed eyes to the blond and grabbing whatever failed food was in the other bowl and throwing it at him. _

_Naruto's laughter filled the kitchen as they had an all out war of food fighting. _

He felt the tears brim his eyes once more as he walked to the bedroom they once shared together as children.

_"Naruto...can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" Asked a frightened Gaara who was holding a small brown teddy bear. Naruto opened his eyes scooting back some and letting Gaara climb into bed. "Still scared of storms?" A small nod came and Naruto giggled softly. "Don't worry Gaara. I'll be here to protect you." Gaara couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep. Naruto right alongside him._

Gaara's eyes fell on the brown teddy bear he had left for Naruto since he was leaving and also knew Naruto would take care of him. His eyes roamed the bear. He was still in perfect condition. He saw new stitching though. Walking more into the room he picked up the bear and looked at the new thread. One was red that spelled out Gaara. The other was bright orange that spelled out Naruto. His hands tightened on the bear as he looked out the window.

_"I'll be here to protect you."_

Gaara let out a soft snort. "I guess it's my turn to protect you Naru." He muttered softly as he gazed back to the bear. He looked around the apartment and had decided he would take everything that was sentimental Moving he grabbed an empty box and began placing items. Starting with the bear. He grabbed the team photo on Naruto's night stand. He grabbed all the photo albums knowing some held Sasuke and Itachi. He grabbed the weapons that were left behind knowing that Naruto didn't use them for a reason. He glanced at Naruto's clothes and it felt wrong to leave them so he ended up taking those as well. Moving through at the apartment he took what he knew was important. He stopped by the kitchen and spotted Naruto's frog wallet. He let a soft laugh come out as he grabbed the overstuffed wallet remembering the day they got it.

_"What in the hell is that ugly thing?" Gaara questioned as Naruto bought something from a merchant in some festival being held in the fire country. "It's not ugly!" Defended Naruto as he showed him the frog wallet. Gaara gave him a look and Naruto only grinned. "It's okay to be jealous." Gaara let out a snort. "Not of that ugly thing." Naruto huffed though only grinned. "I got a matching one for you too!" Gaara paled. He looked down to the other hand and there it was. Gaara's nightmare. "I'm not keeping it." Was his instant reply. Naruto only laughed and Gaara couldn't help but smile slightly._

Gaara used his sand to pull out his own wallet. "I couldn't get rid of the ugly thing in the end." He smiled slightly once more before turning the lights off in the apartment. With the box in hand and both wallets safe in with the letter in his robes he left the one place he called home.

He was back at the small Inn he was staying for the remainder of his visit. After he got in he placed the box on the bed and went to the shower. When he came out he wasn't too sure if he should be surprised or creped out that Itachi was standing looking at the photo albums. Instead he chose to feel pity.

Itachi's hands were gripping tightly at the albums. His eyes showing the sharingan spinning wildly as tears threatened to fall.

"Why can't I remember?" Gaara didn't know what to say to him. He knew why but he didn't need him running what Naruto was planning. Whatever it was. "You don't need to." He stated as he moved around the room.

"Did he really kill my father? Did he really betray this village like everyone is claiming?" Itachi questioned the red-headed Kazekage. "In these pictures...he looks happy. His smiles...how can he do all of it. He's even wearing a leaf band. How...how can he do this?" It wasn't making since for the poor raven. Some of the pictures were of him and Naruto sitting rather close. He wasn't stupid. He knew what it looked like. He knew something was going on between them just from the pictures. But what he didn't get was why he couldn't remember. Every time he attempted his head would starting hurting.

"Perhaps power. Greed...or maybe he was tired of how he was being treated. I don't know what to tell you." Of course though Itachi had more memories of them. All three of them training. Naruto have let him keep the ones that were strict and almost to a professional degree of training. He had to make sure Itachi didn't remember _them._

"Maybe you do remember Itachi. You're just in denial. Perhaps knowing that you've trained us and one ran off with the enemy is too much for you to handle right now. It seems we didn't really know Naruto as well as we thought." His response only made Itachi angrier. "It can't be. Sasuke is feeling the same! He-He wouldn't do this!" He shook his head as he shut his eyes. With the memories he had they were only of Naruto and Gaara training with him. Not once did they laugh. It felt wrong. All wrong.

"Sasuke is young. He doesn't understand. Therefore it is only natural for him to feel confused. You are an elite shinobi Uchiha Itachi. Begin acting like one. Everyone loses somebody. No matter what we believe." He knew it was cruel for him to say those words. But he had to be weary. No one knew or remembered the Naruto he and Inoichi knew. Instead they remember a different one. One who didn't give a damn about them. Only that he wanted to grow stronger.

"What about you? You were with him. You lived with him. Tell me how can these pictures lie? Why are we smiling? Laughing? How can you fake these pictures?" Itachi was outraged and was doing a poor job keeping it in. Gaara watched as Itachi tore himself down in front of him. He didn't even flinch the album was tossed at his feet some of the pictures were scattered on the floor. "How can you tell me that same boy left this village willingly?" He screamed at Gaara who looked at him before looking down at the pictures. "Tell me why I can't remember any of these moments...it feels...wrong to not remember. Like something is ripping inside of me." Gaara looked up to Itachi sighing looking out the window unable to look the older raven in the eye.

"Perhaps you were in love with him Uchiha. Now learning he betrayed the village you don't want to remember anymore. Remembering...it only brings pain." He stated softly before looking up the moon letting his thoughts wonder. Looking back down to the pictures he bent down picking one up. Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree his face red. Gaara was sitting at the base of the tree with a smirk as he looked at the trapped Naruto. Itachi was holding his hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh his face peaceful. Iruka had been the one to take the picture.

_Gaara sighed as he sat down wanting to relax for the day. But Naruto had boundless of endless energy and it was wavering at him. So he had set a simple trap. He knew Naruto would be proud of him after all he took pranking up as a habit when Naruto bothered him. That thought made him smile gently before his lips turned into a smirk as he heard a familiar angry cry. _

_Opening his eyes he spotted Naruto hanging upside down from a rope. "Damn you Gaara!" He cried trying to cut himself off. It was hard to do which normally wouldn't be a problem for Naruto but Gaara had been smart and used a bungee rope and so he was bouncing all over the place and that wasn't a good idea with a sharp blade in his hands. He crossed his arms over his chest as he relaxed to the sounds of a struggling Naruto and muffled laughter from Itachi. It was when a flash went off did they pay attention of Iruka who was laughing at the scene. Naruto only give his signature grin before he met the floor as Itachi helped him. All three ended up laughing at Naruto who groaned muttering curses._

Gaara felt guilty that he was keeping all this from Itachi. He glanced back to the broken raven before picking up another picture. This time he was the one who took it.

Naruto was sleeping on top of Itachi in his room. Itachi having his arms around the blond as if keeping him safe and with him. Both having peaceful expressions. It was also snowing outside so it created a nice feeling.

Walking over to Itachi Gaara handed him the two photos knowing it could be a bad idea but seeing the one who looked after them suffer was torture. "Take these. Keep them with you and never let them go." He paused knowing that Sasuke was going to come to him as well. After all they were a team. He would wait for that encounter.

Itachi took the two photos looking at them. His heart ached with unknowing feeling. "Now go back home." He watched as Itachi left the room after composing himself. Finally his night would come to end.

While Itachi was walking back to the Uchiha compound looking at the photos. His mind couldn't wrap around it all. He had these...feelings, the confusing thoughts ever since they all learned of Naruto's betrayal. Sasuke had woken up with a fever and headache trying to remember. No one believed them when they said something felt wrong. But seeing these pictures they knew something was right. Breathing out calming his storming heart he looked up. Yet his eyes met with a yellow moon and a fuzzy memory came to his mind.

_" Look Itachi. A yellow moon."_

The headache once more began as he tried to remember but only bringing up more fragments of different memories.

_"Itachi your paying for my ramen." _

_"Look! It's a crow!" _

_"Itachiiiii! I ate your pocky." _

_"I love you 'Tachi." _

He was on his knees by the time the last words came. So many things rushing at him at once and nothing was helping. He ended up passing out from the pain and fortunately Sasuke had been looking for him and found him holding the pictures. To say Sasuke was confused as hell was an understatement. He was torn. He didn't understand it either but he had taken the pictures and tucked them in his clothes. He heaved his brother over his shoulders and began the way home. Their mother going and fussing over the older raven as soon as Sasuke walked in with a passed out Itachi on his back. "I found him like this. He's been stressed lately. Just needs rest." Sasuke spoke evenly as she helped get him to bed.

Sasuke retreated back to his room looking at the pictures. He saw Gaara was in one of them and he wondered if Gaara knew something. He thought of the two as teammates. He still remembered the mission where he was about to die. Haku's needles were going to strike him. He had even activated his Sharingan but it was still no use he was impaled with them. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Naruto screaming and Haku flying from the ice.

So he didn't understand why Naruto would betray his village. Nothing seemed right. Nothing added up.

He knew Naruto was the junchiruki of the village. He found that out during their missions and the slip of people's tongues. He also knew about Gaara so he had a feeling the two were close. Though glancing at the pictures he didn't think they were as close...

Tucking the pictures under his bed he slipped out of his shoes and took off his shirt before laying in his bed looking out his window. Three long months since the blonds' betrayal. Most of the people were happy...but for the younger generation and ones involved with his life were having a hard time...remembering. Brought on by headaches. On top of that they needed a new hokage. The fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha. He sighed before trying to sleep. Harder then it seemed.

It was two days after when Sasuke finally went to Gaara who was standing at their old meeting grounds. Where Naruto was tied up. Sasuke moved slowly before stopping a few feet away from the red-head kage. "Your here about Naruto." Gaara had sensed his chakra a long time ago. A perk with training with Naruto for years. They were much stronger than them. "You know something. Something we don't." Sasuke stated not moving as the wind blew against them. Gaara gave a small nod. "Are you going to tell me?" Sasuke questioned and watched as Gaara turned to him.

The red-head glanced up to the sky. The blue reminding of Naruto. His brother who have yet to visit him. Have yet to indicate he was alive. But he didn't doubt anything. Naruto was strong and something like the likes the snake wouldn't kill him. "I cannot tell you what you already know. Like I've told your brother you're only in denial. Having been on the same team as him it has only clouded your judgment. But I will give you two parting gifts to remember the one we call Uzumaki Naruto." Moving forward he pulled out to photos. Sasuke took them without hesitation and looked at them. His eyes widen.

One of them had Naruto grinning like an idiot and Sasuke covered in paint though if you looked closely enough you could see a faint smile. Sakura was outraged and Kakashi only had his eye closed in a 'u' meaning he was smiling. Gaara was off to the side looking at some animal and looked to be a bunny. They had been on a mission a D rank to help a farmer paint his barn. So why couldn't Sasuke remember this particular memory?

He looked to the second on. Sasuke was on Naruto's back who was pouting and Sasuke sporting a smirk. You could see that Sasuke had broken leg and Kakashi was reading his book. Gaara had been the one to take the picture.

He looked back and stared at Gaara who looked at him as well. "Like I told the other. Keep those safe. Never let anyone see them." Gaara turned to leave but Sasuke had stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Wait...you said before. Your reason to becoming Kazekage. Your bother..." Sasuke was also piecing it together. Gaara looked back to the sky. "Naruto Uzumaki...he is my brother. His dream was to become the Hokage of Konoha. I had hoped for such...still believe he will become greater. I don't care if he betrayed the village. Or what your village say about him. He will always be my blood." Gaara took his wrist back and gave a ghost smile before walking away leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke looked down to the pictures and plenty of thoughts clouded his mind. He tucked them in his clothes before walking back to the Uchiha compound deep in the thought.

It was still early. The sun had only raised three hours before. His mother was awake making breakfast for him and Itachi who had been silent for the last two days. He had given the older his pictures back and he just seemed to be in thought like Sasuke was. Nothing was making since.

* * *

><p>A hiss sounded as a door opened with a small creak. Yellow eyes looked to the figure who was sleeping. His chest rising and falling though it seemed the sleeping figure was dead. "What is it you need Orochimaru?" A crisp harsh tone came from the now awake blond who sat up his dull blue eyes with a spark of annoyance settling in them. "Why must you be so mean Naruto? I came to wake you. Training will begin in an hour." The older sannin hissed out with fake adoration. Or it could be real. Naruto didn't want to believe it was real. It only made it creeper.<p>

"Very well. Leave." It was a short simple order that Orochimaru didn't like and glared at the much younger blond but said nothing as he left. Sitting up Naruto looked to what he was wearing. A simple gray kimono to sleep in. Black shorts and fishnet shirt to train in. He wore bandages over his hands and legs covering the weights that could go against Lee's. Blue sandals off to the side. The one thing he still kept. While his headband had been stored away.

He hadn't changed much since he left. His hair still wild though a little longer. His eyes weren't bright since he knew having emotions shown could be used against him. He had trained after he was well and recovered from the jutsu he had used and he was still training.

Naruto stripped his kimono and placed on the other set of clothing. He wouldn't be surprised if the snake was watching him change. Kabuto wasn't to happy with how Naruto treated his 'Lord' but he didn't say anything. After all Orochimaru had taken it. The others eventually would be killed and Naruto hoped soon.

He knew that Konoha was still looking for the fifth Hokage. He knew who he was looking for.

_Guess we will be meeting soon Granny..._

* * *

><p>Another chapter! Also the masks are like ANBU. Covering their whole face.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**My Ninja Way**

After given the photos months kept on passing. No one heard anything from the blonde ninja. Except one. Naruto had kept his word and saw Gaara. He had gone six months without his red-headed brother and he knew Gaara was more unsettled. When they finally met Gaara couldn't help but let his barrier down and cry in the blonde's arms. Naruto just holding him and promising him that he was safe. He filled Gaara in on where he was and what he was doing at the moment. Gaara didn't tell him about the pictures he let the Uchiha brothers keep. He felt wrong keeping it from him but he didn't want Naruto angry. "They are still looking for a fifth." Gaara informed as the two looked out to the glowing white moon. "I know...I will help in the search. I know exactly who." Gaara looked weary for a moment knowing if Naruto was caught he could be sent to death. "Don't worry about me Gaara. I promise as long as the moon rises I will always come back." Gaara only nodded knowing that Naruto never broke his promises. After all it was Naruto.

_Uzumaki Naruto _

* * *

><p>When it was time to search for the Hokage Jirayia was sent to search for the Slug Princess. With him was Sasuke who wasn't too happy about it. He would rather have stayed back in the village to train or do something else then spend time with the perverted book writer. The thoughts of Naruto still haunted those who knew him nothing could be done. Not until the blonde was found. Then could they really get the answers.<p>

Naruto ran across tree branch to branch. He told Orochimaru who he would busy for a while and told him he would train on his own. Figuring the snake would try to tail him he threatened to cut off his tongue. He couldn't help feel...as if he was bantering with the snake. Granted they had their very, _very_ awkward moments when he would complement Naruto on his features. The shiver couldn't be stopped. It was just too creepy. Naruto tried not to think of it as a family. No way could that be a family. Everyone was a tool and Naruto was there to stop them. No matter the cost.

He had been able to get in contact with Madara and inform him of his decision. The peace loving man didn't take to kindly to it but he promised to stick to the treaty with the leaf. Naruto had also been able to go to Haku and Zabuza. They were now part of the Akatsuki and they were a great addition. Zabuza though didn't take kindly to Hiden who had a mouth on him. He didn't like that Haku would be hearing such degrading words and had threatened countless of times for the god worshiping S-class ninja to "shut the hell up before I rip you a new one". Haku had taken instantly to the whole organization. He loved what they stood for and most importantly he was with his special person.

Naruto smiled gently as he remembered his visit. Haku had been smiling so much. Zabuza actually looked nice...enough. They wore the clocks and their headbands had one line running through their village symbol. Now they were a family. They were the people Naruto would acknowledge. Secretly Gaara was also part of it. But he was Kazekage now so he couldn't just up and leave. He had a village to run after all. Even if he was still in training it would a while before his village fully accepted him.

_"Naruto!" Shouted a happy Haku who had his hair down making him look like a girl. Naruto gave a small grin as he landed near the group who was resting. Kisame, Zabuza, Haku and much to the demon's displeasure Hiden was there. Naruto had been able to catch up to them while he was returning back to his hideout with the snake. He gave Haku a hug and wave to the other three. He knew well they were not hug friendly. _

_"What brings you our way?" Haku asked the smile still in place. Naruto wanted to wince but he held back from doing do. "I just got with meeting Madara erm...Tobi. I am now with Orochimaru." The caused the four to silence. Hiden stopping his argument with Zabuza and Kisame's grin to drop from watching the two. Haku looking like someone killed his puppy. Naruto glanced to all them. "Why? I thought you wanted to protect your village?" Haku asked stepping forward to Naruto who sighed looking down before looking up a small smile on his face. "I know...I do. I am. By going with him I have prevented something bigger than us all. I am not evil like him." Naruto stated reassuring the female looking boy who just nodded slowly. "I hear he likes boys. Pretty ones." Hiden added with a smirk that looked forced. As if he was trying to make since of the situation but was worried over the fact that Naruto was with someone who could harm him. Naruto saw and sensed this and gave his own reassuring smirk. "Saying I'm pretty?" Hiden couldn't help but chuckle at his comeback. But the uneasiness was still there. They were all worried for their blonde haired friend who saved them from themselves. _

_"I will do anything for my village. My friends and you guys. I don't know how long I will be with him. Madara is informing the others now. Along with other news you will notified by him. I will see you guys later. I need to get going." Though as unexpected as it was Naruto should have expected it. One by one they gave him a hug. Haku being last this time. "Don't die on us kid. You die...so does our hope." Zabuza added with a serious tone. Naruto gave a weak smile. "Then I would have died in vain." Zabuza just looked down and Naruto took off. _

He shook his head as he looked to the rising sun. It's been two months and he's been catching up to his old teacher. Pervy sage. He chuckled at the memories of him. The pain still in his heart with Tsunade told him he was killed. But he was alive. He kept chanting that in his mind. "As long as I believe. Everyone who died in the past will stay alive...and live well."

He froze though. Remembering who he went through getting Tsunade to believe in him. His eyes narrowed, Orochimaru and Kabuto. They didn't have to tail him. They were going to the same place. For two different reasons.

"Fuck." He cursed as he tapped into his fox chakra to speed up. He had almost forgotten that small detail. Good thing Orochimaru knows him to be random. If not he would be screwed though after this little confrontation he would still be screwed.

Two weeks later Naruto was finally at the small town that held Tsunade. Most likely drunk. He had felt the chakra signatures of the Pervy sage and surprisingly Sasuke._ Never mind that. I need to find that damn hag. _Speaking of the hag. He heard her drunken laughter coming from a gambling hall. He sighed shaking his head at her antics. "Something's never change huh granny?" He asked chuckling looking up at the sky. He found himself doing that a lot...more than Shikamaru!

"N-Naruto?" Said blonde froze. He looked back to the gambling hall and saw Tsunade coming out her eyes wide. The necklace...around her neck. Naruto looked back quickly. "It is you...isn't it?" Naruto couldn't move. Why was she talking to him like she knew him. She wasn't supposed to! They never met...not in this life time. Naruto looked up to her face. Her eyes were watering and her body was shaking. Naruto wanted to step back. Wanted to scream at her. But something wouldn't let himself move. "I-I don't remember everything. Tell me what's happening." Her voice sounded scared. Abused...broken. Like before she died in the war. When she said her last words. Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. "Of course you would keep your memories. The necklace...it belonged to you in the first place." Naruto whispered almost harshly. "The war. It hasn't happened...you did it again Naruto. You're saving us...again." Naruto heard the sorrow in her voice. Knowing she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Leaving it up to the blonde once more.

They were standing in the street behind the gambling hall. Both looking at each other as the wind blew past them. Shizune and the pig standing next to Tsunade with a knowing look. Ton-ton the pig had died long before the war but he remembered Naruto. Shizune had died trying to save Tsunade. Naruto felt the pain seeing their faces. "You guys weren't supposed to remember. None of you. You were supposed to be given a clean slate." Naruto's voice cracked. "We were close...especially with this necklace binding us. Why? Why did you go back in time? A war is a war. You can't stop it Naruto!" Tsunade cried angrily.

_"Stop! You're going to get yourself killed Naruto!" Shouted a blonde haired women whose blue drop was no longer on her forehead as she used her strength to fight out others. Naruto didn't look back as he used another Rasengan on their enemy. Their bigger threat who was trying to kill the children. He was thrown back after hitting his mark grunting in pain. He opened his eyes only for them to widen. "Tsunade!" He screamed as he lunged forward his eyes filling with horror as his grandmother figure was stabbed through the chest. Tsunade's eyes were wide with shock as she fell to her knees blood dripping from her fatal wound. _

_Shizune had screamed before running to where her fallen leader laid. No sooner had she tried to heal her a sword came and killed her. Naruto couldn't do anything. He watched as they were killed before getting up shakily. He needed to keep fighting. He tried to keep the tears from falling as he fought. It didn't work. _

_It began to rain soon after they were killed and Naruto couldn't help scream out in pain as he defeated the one who murdered them. He kept screaming unable to find solace in the rain. More of his precious people were killed and he just sat there and watched. That night all he could do was stare blankly at the stone walls that had long ago been a home. Memories of them laughing plagued his mind. He had no more tears to cry that night. _

Naruto looked down to the ground his hands fisting tightly. "What do you want me to do then? Give up?" Naruto asked the older woman who grew silent. "Do you expect me to sit back and watch everyone die again? To watch you and Shizune die right in front of me?" Again silence greeted his question. "I can guarantee you Tsunade that I'm not going to give up. I never gave up back then and I'm not going to know. I've been working every day. Every second to make sure they are alive. To keep this war from happening." Tsunade looked like she wanted to cry. She didn't nearly as ragged and torn as she did before they were brought back.

"You went back to a village that hates you. Wants you dead. To do what to keep them alive? For what! Answer Naruto. Why would you risk your life for people who don't care whether you live or die?" Naruto only smiled. "Because I know who they were then. I knew who they were meant to be before the damned war. I don't care if they hate me know. They will always be my friends. My precious people. No one, not even you can tell me either wise. I refuse to give up. I will never give up!" Naruto glared at the much older woman. Damn his height. But what do you expect he was only 13 or so now.

Tsunade stepped back seeing how determined Naruto was. Flashes of him in their past came. Ones from when he was a child. From him fighting in the war. Even then nothing about the blonde boy changed. He was willing to risk his life over and over again to save them all.

Suddenly two figures jumped down to the middle of them. Naruto scowled. "Look who's here. If it isn't Jirayia and Sasuke." Naruto's scowl only depend as the white haired Sannin glared at him. "Hello Naruto." The white haired male greeted with his own scowl Sasuke just looked conflicted. "Tsunade hope you're not hurt you old bag of bones." Called the Pervy Sage giving the Slug Princess a grin. Tsunade looked pained seeing her old friend alive and grinning at her like a fool. "You idiot I'm not old!" She cried out. Naruto held back a sad smile. _Damn...I miss that._

"What are you doing here Naruto? You're in every Bingo book. You shouldn't even be alive." Spoke Jirayia with malice. Naruto felt himself wanting to shrink to hear such hate from the man he saw as a uncle. Tsunade took a step forward holding a hand out to Naruto who gave a dark look. "Don't." It was a simple command and the older woman looked so torn seeing this. "Tsunade don't feel sorry for this kid. He is the sole reason for the third being killed." Jirayia stated his eyes never leaving Naruto's. "Yeah. I suppose your right. After all if I wasn't me then he wouldn't have come to get me. Perhaps then the old fool would still be alive." Naruto let a lazy smirk come to his face as he saw the two grow angry. Tsunade and Shizune looking down. They had heard the news and who was to blame but they knew better.

"He wasn't a fool. He died for his people!" Sasuke glared at Naruto but something about him looked so wrong. Flashes of the pictures he was given came to mind. "This isn't you Naruto. I know it isn't!" Sasuke suddenly shouted causing Naruto's smirk to falter. His eyes widening for a split second before his face was went blank. "You don't know anything Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto began to walk towards them drawing out shuriken's to attack but he was stopped by a familiar chakra signature. "Aw, Naruto. I didn't expect to find you here." The hiss came out with amusement playing on the words. Naruto held back a shudder but turned his head slightly now seeing Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?" Kabuto suggested with a smile but everyone knew it was fake.

Naruto looked straight at Tsunade before turning around and taking off with the other two. Jirayia was unable to stop Sasuke from following and in turn had to follow the boy he was looking after. The other three not far from them. As they ran to where ever Orochimaru was leading them Naruto looked back to see their faces. So lively...so alive. Naruto looked back down to hide his smile.

_You guys... _

When they came to a clear field they faced each other. Naruto, Kabuto and Orochimaru stood at one end while Tsunade, Shizune, Ton-ton, Jirayia and Sasuke were at the other. Both groups facing each other. "I'd hope to speak with you. Just didn't know that our old friend was going to be with you." The hiss came out with a smile and Naruto openly scowled. "What do you want Orochimaru?" Tsunade questioned but she knew what he wanted. He wanted her to fix his arms. Or at least try too. Her thoughts were confirmed when the snake hissed out his words. "No. You got yourself into that mess. Get your own way out." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. Kabuto glanced at his Lord before looking to Naruto before smiling to the other group.

"Must be nice to see old friends. Isn't that right Naruto?" Naruto snorted softly. "An old man and another boy. Hardly call friends." Naruto frowned. But they were just that. Even more so. Sasuke, his best friend. Jirayia, his uncle. The one who taught him about peace. His prophecy. It still lived within him. Within Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and the rest of the Akatsuki. "Ah, that isn't nice Naruto." Kabuto let out a light chuckle. "Even so you don't have a choice Lady Tsunade. After all comrades is just that. Until the very end." Naruto fisted his hands.

"I said no." Naruto looked up to the sky. Until he heard rustling. He looked down to see Kabuto ready to attack. While Orochimaru took on Jirayia and Sasuke. Naruto was torn. He watched as Tsunade began to fight off Kabuto and his uncle and best friend fight out a snake that had no use of his hands. Shizune was standing back and Naruto looked at her.

_"Promise me Naruto. Fight your best during this war." Shizune stated as she stared at the starting war with Naruto. "No matter what...we have to believe in a better future. We believe in you Naruto to get us there." Naruto nodded numbly as crying children became the sad music. "I won't give up Shizune. I promise you that." _

There was a gasp and Naruto looked quickly. Tsunade was on the ground trying to get up. Kabuto's fist ready. Naruto ran forward standing in front of Tsunade and Kabuto's fist connected with his head. Both stood still as blood began to run down his head slowly. "You will not hurt her." Naruto growled out as he brought his hand up. "Rasengan!" He cried out as he sent his chakra into Kabuto's body spiraling back into a boulder. Everyone stood still as Naruto attacked. Orochimaru scowled. "Naruto do you still have feelings for your old village? Such a pity. But I don't want to anger you. You are my favorite." He cooed and Naruto repressed another shudder. Though Sasuke didn't and shuddered. "God that's creepy." He swore he heard Naruto respond with "You have no idea."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. The scene very familiar.

She felt tears prick her eyes but Naruto turned to her slightly. Her eyes widen seeing him though soon as she did he was gone. Kabuto was on his back as he began to heal himself. Orochimaru also next to him. "Until next time." Orochimaru chuckled as they vanished. Well he sunk into the ground. Naruto just poofed with Kabuto.

Jirayia was at her side helping her up though questions running through his mind. "...I'll do it." That surprised the two before her. "Huh? I thought we were going to have to convince you. After all you declined in the letter." Jirayia stated as he helped her. "Oh that can be explained!" Shizune stated with a light smile on her face. "How?" Both Pervy sage and Uchiha asked. "I was drunk." Tsunade stated simply with a grin.

Both of the males made a face. 'You got to be kidding me' face. Tsunade only laughed and Shizune giggled lightly.

_Tsunade looked at Naruto with wide eyes as he turned to her. She saw his smile. The same gentle smile he had when he was truly happy. His lips moved as he mouthed the words to her. _

_"Keep believing in me Granny. I love you." _

By the time they reached back the village everyone was outside waiting for their new Hokage. Rumors that Naruto was seen there had spread like wildfire as well. When it was time to announce it Tsunade stood there overlooking the village for a moment.

_"Keep believing in me Granny..."_

Tsunade could only smile lightly. "I am your fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Konoha will never fall as long as I am alive!" Cheers were heard as Tsunade finished. _Konoha will never fall as long as Naruto believes...and I will keep believing in you brat._ She thought as she took her place in history.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had gone in search of Itachi. When he found his older brother he only saw him looking at the pictures. Moving he sat down next to him. "We were right. Something is right. I saw him Itachi. I saw Naruto." Itachi's head snapped up. "During the retrieval of the Hokage. He was there with Orochimaru...he protect Lady Tsunade. He even went as far as telling Kabuto he wasn't allowed to hurt her." Itachi looked back to the pictures. "I never saw him move so fast...but he protected her. I was able to read his lips with my sharingan but it makes no since." Sasuke stated with a sigh. "What did he say?"<p>

Sasuke looked down to his lap pulling out his own pictures. "He was talking to Tsunade. He said 'Keep believing in me Granny. I love you.' then the three left. She knows something Itachi." Said brother looked out before them. "Your right...we will have to talk to our new Hokage about this." Itachi's eyes filled with determination. He wasn't going to give up on finding out the truth. Onto why he couldn't remember Naruto. Or at least why he felt so conflicted.

"What if we can't figure it out?"

_"I'm not going to give up 'Tachi!"_ "We keep after it."

"What if there's nothing left to figure out?"

_"I know I've had a hard life. But if I keep trying. Keeping believing I know I will be someone one day. Hero or not. I will make a difference." _"There always is. We feel it. Something about Naruto leaving doesn't make sense. It is only natural for us to figure out why."

"Do you really think we can?"

_"Itachi...you better not give up."_ "Of course we can. We just have to keep believing what our hearts tell us."

_"You know you're a pain in the ass. But I love you too much 'Tachi."_

Itachi looked back to the photos knowing what his heart was telling him. The fragments of the memories breaking pass the seal. He was in love with Naruto Uzumaki and he wasn't going to give up on him.

Sasuke looked back to his pictures.

_"Sasuke you're a bastard!"_

_"Oi! Get your duck-butt ass over here, bastard." _

_"Your my rival bastard. I gotta train to be better then you!" _

_"Ramen! Come on buy my ramen!" _

_"I don't need your help!" _

_"Sasuke...you are my best friend. More than that. You are my brother." _

He had been having his seal break along with Itachi. Letting fragments of memories come to him. When he saw Naruto for the first time in months he was speechless. He wanted to go to him and hit him. He wanted to scream at him. Yell at him...and cry for him. So many emotions had rushed into him upon seeing his ex-teammate. How he protected Tsunade...the fierce and sincere anger he had for Kabuto who had tried to hurt the older woman.

"He called me bastard. All the time." Sasuke muttered with a light smile. Itachi frowned slightly. "He called me pain in the ass." The Uchiha's glanced at each other before they began to laugh. Truly laugh.

_"Freakin' Uchiha's! Think you're so smug!"_

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! The last memory was just a joined memory of Itachi and Sasuke when they were teasing Naruto. Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Last Night **

Naruto sighed gently as he sat on a tree outside the new hide out. Apparently one of the snake's experiments went rampage and destroyed the old one when Naruto came back from a simple mission. He came back to find this out and he was more annoyed than angry. But he liked the new hide out better he was more in tune with nature than most because of the Kyuubi within him. It was bothering him that Orochimaru was bugging him about contacting the other tailed beasts to join him. He purposely refused him and threatened to cut out his tongue...yet again.

He pulled out a piece of paper that a simple list. He had begun recording the most important events that led up to the war.

Granny as Hokage - Complete

Meeting with Sasuke -

Fight between Sasuke -

So far those were three that came to mind. He knew there was a lot more but his brain refused to function. All the training he did with the snake was actually paying off. He was a lot stronger than before.

"Three years have passed..." He whispered softly. Three long years have passed and if the timing was correct then he would be expecting team 7 to find the hide out and try to take him back and with Sai. He couldn't help but smile. Sai. The awkward teen. Now what he was planning to do was probably being seen as cruel but he knew Sai was going to understand. He knew the other was a lot smarter than most. Awkward yes but smart.

"Speaking of..." He chuckled when he felt their chakras. "They can't seem to hide that huh?"

He sighed standing up as he entered the hide out. He had to make sure the snake wasn't found. In his present state he would be surely killed. "Oi, we have company. You guys need to get the hell out of here." He had just teleported to their location and he made a face as he covered his eyes. "Oh god. I think I went blind." He just had to walk in on that. "You're so funny Naruto. Please get out." "Gladly." Naruto left quickly shuddering at the scene. He didn't need to see that.

"Who would have guessed four eyes would top." He mused out loud before he shudders again.

He had changed a lot within the three years. He did well to hide his emotions but at moments like that he couldn't help but let them show. He was still Naruto after all. His body was more developed and his voice was a lot deeper than his girly years. Those years were just plain humiliating.

He stopped though as he walked to his room to collect the little things he had. "...'Tachi?" Why was he here? Wasn't the new team leader supposed to be with them? Yamato? So where was the earth user? That was not meant to happen. He sprinted to his room quickly as he gathered everything before he left sprinting back out. If Itachi was with them then he couldn't just wait for them to find him. They would find him and most likely a fight would ensue. He pressed for time. He was so screwed.

A very loud explosion could be heard and picked up his pace. When he came out of the opening he had to stop when he saw a very large whole where the forest floor uses to be. His eyes turned dull as he hid his emotions. His body tense as he watched from above as the smoke cleared. The scene very much familiar. At least that hadn't changed.

As it cleared he saw Sai and Sakura. The Uchiha brothers yet to show. He eyes scanned the pink haired girl who looked shocked to see him. While Sai looked...like a human. He had emotions playing on his face. That made Naruto want to smile but he didn't.

When he saw the familiar ravens come out he saw their eyes. They looked so hurt to see him. So happy. So...everything. They were clearly confused on what to feel about him. 'Good...they don't need to be happy about me. Not yet...'

"Naruto!" His named echoed off the newly fresh whole. It was Sasuke. He was just staring at him looking torn. It twisted his heart but he looked neutral as his eyes looked at them. All of them.

"Naruto, we have a mission to take you back to Konoha." Sakura spoke. Her voice showing how she felt about him. She didn't like him very much. What was he to expect? He did betray the village. At least that was everyone wanted to believe. "What makes you believe I will go back with you?" He questioned his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. "Naruto..."

The blonde male jumped down as if he was gliding through the air he landed gracefully in front of the team. His clothes were a tad revealing. They resembled Sai's uniform from Root but they weren't as tight fitting on him and the shirt was much longer. He didn't care to show off his body.

He let out a low whistle and two cloaked figures appeared behind him. "Sai, I believe you know Shin." Naruto waved his hand slightly as one removed the hood looking up. Sai's whole body froze and Naruto only smirked. "Brother...Shin..." Naruto nodded to the re-animated ninja who died a long time ago. A time that Sai could never forgot.

Shin let out a friendly smile as he stood there. "It's...great to see you Sai." Everything was rushing back to Sai. He couldn't help but start to cry as he stared at the brother he came to love. "H-How?" Shin let out a soft chuckle. "I am dead. Don't get this wrong. But my soul is still here. Sai I know Danzo is now dead and I want to tell you something." Shin stepped forward placing a hand on Sai's shoulder as he leaned in placing his forehead on the others. "The day I died I regretted never seeing the picture. The one you wouldn't show me until finished...that was the only thing running through my mind. It's funny what goes through your mind before death." Shin watched as Sai kept crying. "I was able to be given this second chance because we were children forced to kill each other. I've seen a different world...a cruel world. More so than what Danzo had us living in. But there is one light Sai. A light that will illuminate the world from the darkness." He closed his eyes as let a soft smile out.

"Things aren't what they seem right now Sai. I promise things will make sense in the end..." He pulled back as he held something in his hands. "M-My book..." Sai saw the book Shin had bought for him so long ago. Shin flipped through the pages coming to the one of him and Sai. He let a smile come to his face as he looked back to Sai. "I finally got to see it...believe in emotions Sai. For they will make you stronger. Emotions are all we have to be human. Thank you Sai. Thank you for finally finishing it...thank you..." As he gave his thanks Shin began to crumble away as Sai reached out to grab him. "Shin!"

"Thank you Sai. I love you so much."

Sai looked to Naruto as he rushed forward his hands on his shirt. "Bring him back! Bring him back! B-Bring him back...please." Sai begged as Naruto looked towards the pale ninja." His soul is finally at rest. I can't bring him back." Sai fell down hugging the book close to him. "That's cruel. So...horrible." Sakura glared angrily at him. Naruto stepped back as he looked to the pink haired ninja. "I believe I did a justice. He finally said good-bye." Naruto let out a chuckle. One that caused the pink haired ninja to get angry.

"How did you know about Shin, Naruto? We just found out ourselves only days ago. What did he mean about things aren't what they seem?" Sasuke questioned stepping forward. Itachi said nothing. How could he? The boy he had fallen in love years ago...was a grown man. He looked so numb. His blue eyes without the sparkle that they once held. But he was still in love with him.

Naruto for a second hesitated as he scowled. "How am I supposed to know? Perhaps it was something between him and Sai."

"How do you even know about Sai, Naruto? The better question is how did you know we were coming? No one knew about this infiltration but us." Itachi finally spoke letting a smirk come to his face.

Naruto chewed on the corner of his lip. Damn. He had forgotten about how sharp Itachi was. "It was like you already knew what was going to happen." Sasuke added as Naruto stepped back. He couldn't answer their questions. He could only give more riddles but he knew something was up. Itachi and Sasuke knew a little too much for Naruto's comfort zone.

He pursed his lips as he nodded the cloaked figure behind him walking forward. "I'd never thought there would be a second chance." The voice made the brothers freeze. "...No..." "F-Father?"

The hood was dropped and there stood the once proud Uchiha that led the clan. "It's good to see you boys again. To see you grown up...look at you Sasuke. You've made me so proud. I was only hard on you to make you stronger...at least I believed it was a good method back then." He let out a sad chuckle. "Itachi, you were unfortunately exposed to war. I've learned now that this altered your whole life. Your way of thinking. If only I thought like you...then maybe I would still be alive today." He stepped forward and like Shin placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the other on Itachi.

"It is true that I was planning on betraying the village. At the time I believed that the hokages were useless. At that time...we laid blame on the Kyuubi." Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly this didn't go unnoticed by the older deceased Uchiha but said nothing. "I had organized a group to go out and kill those opposing us. But one night I witnessed true sorrow. A child, no more than your age at the time, Sasuke, walk in and tell me I was going to die by his hands. He showed me a glimpse of the future. One I started and I willingly let myself be killed. To know I was the origin...no peace would ever been achieved." He whispered shaking his head.

"Who killed you father?" Sasuke asked angrily. Said man smiled gently. "Forgive me Sasuke. Forgive me for all that I've done to you. Forgive me Itachi for putting so many burdens on you. I only wanted the best for you boys and the clan but greed got in my way. Only in death can I tell you how truly sorry I am. I did and will always love you and your mother in the afterlife." Sasuke was trying his best not to cry but Itachi wasn't holding back. He let the tears flow as his father stepped back.

"Uzamaki, Naruto was the one to set me free the night I was killed." Sasuke's eyes were wide as he looked to his former teammate. While Itachi wasn't surprised but Sasuke looked to Naruto. "I am grateful. The true shame though, the true tragedy was how much he sacrificed. A young boy. Giving up so much." Both Uchiha's looked at Naruto who looked unfazed. "I must go now. My second chance was only to see you two. I wanted to see that you two were growing up right. On the right path." He gave a warm smile as he began to crumble much like Shin. "Love. We all love. I love you boys."

With that he was gone and Naruto inwardly sighed. It took a lot to re-animate the two with their souls. It was tiring but both were at rest.

"You really are a monster." Sakura growled as she watched her teammates cry over their loved ones. Naruto only smiled. "You can hate me all you want. I welcome it."

He blocked a punch she sent his way knowing and remembering her crazy strength. He quickly punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp and fall to her knees clutching her mid-section in pain. Naruto felt guilt but hid it well. He stepped back looking at the other three.

"I won't kill you. Not today."

With that once again the Uchiha's watched their brother and lover disappear right in front of them. Sasuke cursing loudly and Itachi hiding his face.

_I'm sorry guys...it's not time yet._

After that several more months passed. Naruto was growing tired of Orochimaru's perverted talks and more importantly he was nearing the end of the time spent with him. He knew the snake would be taking a new body soon and then he could kill him. But he had a suspicion that the four eyed freak was catching on to him.

He looked at the sky as he relaxed. "I'm almost home..."

_Almost..._

He had grown so much. He was still scared of his feelings for Itachi but right now he needed to stop the one man who still could cause the fourth Great Shinobi war. The man who was the cause of everything rotten in his life. He stood as he formed hand seals calling the toads to him. They had been affected by the time travel but the great toad himself had not been affected and had seen this happening. He told the others to trust him and they did. "You called?" Naruto nodded slightly. "It's almost time to return." "You want the scroll then?" "Yes." "Then it shall be done. Naruto, great grandfather sends a message. He's tells us to tell you that, he's happy and at ease that you are returning to your rightful place." Naruto smiled gently before nodding. "I will come see him soon. Once this is all settled I will come see him and thank him for everything he has done for me." The toad bowed slowly. "No, thank you Naruto. Thank you for being the light."

Naruto chuckled gently before taking the scroll and sending the toad back.

_"I'll see you guys soon."_

* * *

><p>So I know it's been a very long time since I updated but here is another chapter. I'm not to proud but I believe the later chapters will make up for it!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A Hero Returns **

Sundown was approaching fast. Naruto was so close. His body ached. His heart was filling with excitement. His legs were shaking wanting to give up so he could rest. He'd been running for days straight without sleep. He finally was able to achieve what he wanted. He was able to protect everyone. He had kept his promise to himself. He was able to protect all his precious people. He smiled as he ran. He kept everyone safe...he changed everything.

He felt chakra signatures and he soon found himself surrounded by Konoha's ANBU team. He held up his hands, well clawed hands. "I will not resist." He stated knowing that he was still an S-Class missing nin. He looked around the masks and he couldn't help but inwardly smile. He knew who someone of them where by their masks. He really had changed the future.

They cuffed him with binding chains to keep him from using his chakra but even then that wouldn't help. But Naruto wasn't there to fight. He was there to surrender. To finally be able to regain the peace that had been misplaced and for once he didn't care for the looks he received when he walked towards the Hokage towers. He looked up to see his father's face and smile. "I finally did it dad...I hope you and mom are proud of me..." He looked down to the ground smiling brightly as he tried to keep the tears from falling. The ANBU around him were confused at his behavior and even more so when the Hokage herself ran towards them. "Naruto!"

The blonde male looked up and smiled at her. "I'm finally back granny." He gave a shit eating grin and Tsunade just shook her head pulling the younger boy into her arms. "You idiot. After I heard that Orochimaru was killed along with Kabuto I thought someone killed you...you killed them finally?" She asked and Naruto nodded pulling out two scrolls. "I have their bodies in these scrolls. I wanted to make sure you had them so you can burn their bodies." He wanted to make sure they wouldn't come back.

While everyone around them were confused. Tsunade realizing where they were she began walking back to her office with the ANBU following and Naruto still in cuffs. Though despite the confusion whispers were quickly spread.

"Naruto is Konoha."

"They finally caught him?"

"I hope they execute him. He did betray the village."

"I still understand why they don't kill the demon already."

These whispers didn't slip by a certain pair of brothers. They were training when they heard the news from Sakura who seemed excited to finally be able to have Naruto pay for his crimes. Itachi was the first one to take off. Sasuke being second as both brothers raced to the Hokage towers. "Do you think it's really him?" Sasuke asked glancing at Itachi who nodded. "It has to be. Who else would come to Konoha, risk their life, surrender and have the Hokage hug him?" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Of course."

Both brothers still didn't remember everything but they knew and remembered enough to know that Naruto wasn't who pretended to be. Having seen their father and having seen Sai's brother gave them that much. Speaking of Sai when he heard about Naruto he had also took off to see if it was true. He had begun to have dreams of him and he knew they were too real to have been dreams. But he also began to dream of the past. Of whom he was in the past.

Soon the three were in the office staring at Naruto who was sitting on the window sill staring out into the sky. Tsunade wasn't surprised to see them. "That was quick." She muttered shaking her head. "I thought you said they wouldn't be able to access their memories." She asked the blonde boy he looked to her and then to the other three. "I didn't think so either...Sai. You remember more don't you." It was a fact. He saw tears welling up in Sai's eyes and he knew. It was obvious.

"You idiot! You know how dangerous it was to do what you did?" Sai asked as he tried to stop his tears. "Look out this window Sai. Do you remember what happened to Konoha? How the war started?" He questioned softly and Sai looked down quickly his shoulders shaking. "You were a hero Naruto. You still are. You saved us from Pain and finally people saw who you were. Why did you give it up? Why?" Naruto smiled sadly looking at his hands. "It wasn't worth it. We still went to war...I saw you die Sai protecting our people. How could I be a hero if I wasn't able to prevent that?" He stood up walking to Sai and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry for leaving you confused and hurt. But I had to do it. I was being given the chance to change everything and I did! Look Sai everyone is alive!" Naruto smiled brightly and Sai just cried harder and Naruto just laughed softly. "You're such a crybaby now you know." Sai punched him slightly and Naruto only smiled.

"Naruto..." It was Sasuke's voice. Naruto didn't want to face the Uchiha's but he couldn't help it now. "What are you talking about? What war?" Naruto shifted and Sai looked guilty. "They don't remember..." Naruto just nodded knowing. Some people did remember like Tsunade and Shizune along with Tonton and now Sai. "Sasuke...I guess we need to talk huh?"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel. He felt like he shouldn't but Naruto looked at Tusnade who nodded. "You want the Konoha eleven." Naruto nodded. "I also want their teachers and along with my team." He added and Tsunade nodded. "You will stay with the Uchiha's until I can get them assembled. Because of the circumstances you will be placed under house arrest. I would put chakra binds on you but I already know they were useless." Naruto only grinned.

Tsunade was just happy to have him back. "By the way brat, how was going through puberty twice feel?" Naruto's face went red as he glared at her. Sai held back a snort as he covered his mouth to stop from laughing. Naruto glared at him too. "It was fucking great." He muttered causing Sai to cough into his hand still trying to stop laughing.

"Naruto."

The blonde instantly stilled looking nervously behind him. Itachi. Though he was suddenly found himself on the ground as his cheek stung. His eyes wide. Itachi looked down at him angry as hell but his gaze softened as he pulled the shocked blonde up and pressed his lips against his. Tsunade's eyes widen as her face turned pink, Sai having the same reaction. Sasuke just looked grossed out. "My brother and best friend are kissing. I'm going to have nightmares." He muttered though smiled seeing Itachi finally be able to hold the one person who could get a reaction out of him. Even if he was an idiot for leaving them like he did. He would never understand the blonde boy.

But even though it was a rather happy moment within the office outside it was a completely story. Everyone wanted to know what punishment the demon child was going to get for killing their Third Hokage and for betraying the village along without crimes that just added to his criminal charge. They felt safer knowing Naruto had been 'caught' but they needed to make sure he was going to pay.

Inochi had heard the news and Naruto's words kept echoing in his head.

_"To make sure they all grow up to have families. Grow old. Live happily...to love as much as possible."_

The day he promised that Inochi would see his daughter grow up.

_"Do you believe in me Inoichi?"_

_"A better future...I believe, Naruto. I believe in you."_

He knew the actions that led up to his return were to keep them all safe and here they were. "Dad! I'm going out to eat with Choji and Shika!" Called out his daughter and he couldn't help but smile. "Alright Ino." Though he was still going to have to talk to Choji about giving his blessing to his only daughter when the time came. Oh yes. Daddy mode: on.

"Thank you Naruto. For everything you've done." He whispered bowing his head in respect as he gave a moment to thank the one boy now turned man the respect he well deserved.

Days passed since Naruto was relocated to the Uchiha compound. He was given his own home, one because he was still considered dangerous to live with another family, two because Naruto knew if he lived with another family they could be targeted by the people to try and 'scare' him. Even then the Uchiha clan was not happy to have someone living in their compound suspecting in killing some of their members. Of course no one ever proved he did it and only four people knew the truth. So he had to worry a little about Sakura running her mouth.

Itachi had been over each day too. Naruto knew they were still...in a hard place. Even though he prevented a god damn war, he was still scared of his feelings for Itachi.

Currently Naruto was cutting his hair. It was still too long and it was hot. He grunted in annoyance as he kept trying to cut but he was no good and the mirror couldn't let him see the back of his head. Though finally he got an idea. He summoned a shadow clone. One of his best ideas yet!

When he was done Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he let the clone go. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic. His hair was almost like before but now he had some bangs. At least it wasn't long anymore though. That's all he cared about.

Hearing the door open Naruto stood up and saw Itachi with groceries and Sasuke. "Oi, what are you two doing?" He questioned as he came down while he made sure he didn't have his hair on his shirt. He probably should have taken a shower but he can do that later. "What does it look like? Huh, finally cut your hair. You were staring to look a little girly." Sasuke smirked and Naruto's eye twitched. "Bastard." Sasuke smirk turned into a smile hearing the familiar nick name. "Whatever, dobe."

Itachi felt pleased seeing his younger brother and lover -no matter what Naruto would always be his- banter. In the memories Naruto shared with him, it didn't turn out like this. He was happy it finally did. "Anyways, according the elders, your trail will be set a month from now." Naruto just nodded sighing. It was funny, the elders still hated Naruto but Tsunade wasn't going to let anything to happen anymore. She let the council did so before and things didn't go right. So many times they made her risk Naruto's life. So many things she regretted it but they had too much power. So in the end she did what was best. The council no longer had that much power. In the years she was Hokage she made sure everything went through her. For what was best for her people and the world. She was given the second chance to better things and she was going to regret anything anymore.

She remembered how he looked so grown up when he fought against the Pain's. How grown he looked. How he had to grow up so fast. He ended up saving their village. He lost himself and he found himself in that battle and Tsunade was going to be damned to see him hurt again. She was Hokage. She was going to fight alongside with Naruto from now on.

Looking up she looked up at Shizune who smiled gently. "We have a better future. He kept his promise." To think it would be achieved like this though who would've thought?

"It's our turn to keep our promise now. He can stop fighting..." Tusnade just looked out the windows of her office. In the end Tsunade already came up with a story to prove his innocents but the irony of the story was it was all true.

"Stupid brat. I love you." She muttered shaking her head.

She would never understand him and his will. But that was his will; he learned everything from the Toad sage who believed in him so much...which she needed to talk too. He was still holding a grudge and she knew it was hard but she and Naruto needed to face him. Before the trail encase he does something rash.

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**The Day He remembered The Past**

Jiraiya never wanted to hate anyone. He felt like a failure when his friend, Orochimaru, betrayed the village and left. He even went after him to bring him back but it failed. How could he be a proud Shinobi? Even more so godfather to the boy who also took the path of Orochimaru. When Naruto left the village, the pain from losing one had come back and he felt like a failure once more. Minato, one of his prized students, had trusted him to be the godfather in death. He failed. He could see signs of abuse when Naruto was a child. The crying. The fear of his own village. But he walked away. He couldn't do it. Then when the Third died and seeing Naruto running off with the enemy he blamed it all on him.

He hated himself for doing so. He wanted to bring him back; he wanted to right his wrongs. He was only a child and if things could be different then he could have prevented it.

But he found himself sitting in a room with the child he hated and his friend, the current Hokage. "Jiraiya, we came to tell you something. It's important that you listen very carefully." Tsunade spoke as she nodded to Naruto who looked at the old man remembering the day they told him he had been killed. He shut his eyes for a second trying to control his emotions.

"When...when I was younger I had no one to look up too. I wanted to get stronger to be someone. To be somebody to this village. I was left alone with everyone hating me." He started and moved to the old pervy sage placing his hand on his. "I took your memories when I left. I'm going to give them back for this. So bear with me." He closed his eyes and a light came out like before and led into Jiraiya's body. It took a few moments but when it was done the pervy sage's eyes were wide. "You...you didn't betray the village." Better yet how could a small child like him have so much power to be able to take memories? "I didn't. In truth...it was you who made more result to protect everyone close to me. Even if they hate me now. I needed to protect everyone...even you." He looked down to his hands again. Every time he looked at them he saw how clean. How smooth they were. They weren't no near as scared and battered from when he was in war.

"I have a story to tell you Jiraiya. A story that you can only see." Naruto glanced to Tsunade and the older woman nodded. "You will feel what I feel. You are looking at this...life with my eyes."

The male was confused as to what he was talking about but when Naruto placed his hand on his and his forehead against his he felt different. Naruto created another link between the two.

Naruto began showing Jiraiya everything that led up to him coming back to the past. Jiraiya felt the loneliness Naruto felt, the desperation when Sasuke left, the fights he endured, all his feelings, he could feel the eyes of village were against him as little by little they began to accept him because of how much love he had for the village. Then the day he died, he couldn't feel anything. Naruto had been so numb. Then when he was alone on a bench did he feel the overwhelming sadness.

After wards he witnessed the fight between him and all Pains. How the village was destroyed. How Naruto risked everything to save everyone and when all was done he was proclaimed a hero. But then war happened. He watched as countless of people died. As people desperately tried to save the children.

Peace would never be achieved.

Naruto than began to show him what he did when he was sent back. He showed him every little thing he did to make sure no one would ever have to see war.

When it was over, Jiraiya looked at Naruto. He remembered now. His past life and current life. "In both lives's I grew up alone. With everyone hating me. I thought I would always be alone. I wanted revenge for my suffering. I wanted everyone to feel what I felt. I was only a child. In both past and present. I was only a child that everyone kept at arm's length. A child that never knew love..." He wasn't looking for pity. He never looked for it or never wanted it. "But as years grew I found that protecting someone made you stronger."

Only then will you truly become strong.

He remembered Haku's words before Kakashi killed him. The two people who made him believe more in himself to become stronger.

"Was your last thoughts when you were dying?" He asked softly and Jiraiya also looked out the window. "My next book. The tale of Uzumaki Naruto...but I couldn't write it because the tale...would be your life." He wanted to cry. He hadn't felt so emotionally overwhelmed since Orochimaru left them. Left him. "Exactly. What tale would it be if I ended it with war and death?" He questioned as he turned smiling to the other. "This is my tale Jiraiya."

"When you died the first time, I couldn't handle it. I thought about giving up...but it was still you who kept me going." The two males had a deep relationship. Not one of lovers but as family. Tsunade just smiled wiping her eyes. She saw the display in the old man's face as he watched what happened. "To feel the emptiness. The complete devastation. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to go with you. I wanted you to see me become Hokage. To be someone...but Iruka made me realize, you made me someone who I can be proud of. Now and then. I couldn't forgive Nagato for what he did. But like Sasuke then he was a victim of the world we lived in then. It wasn't his fault and I could never truly hate him." Naruto grinned lightly. "He also made me aware that no matter, if I have the heart to believe, he would keep believing in me. Just like you believed in me." Jiraiya couldn't help it. He began to cry as he hugged Naruto tightly.

"You brat."

How could he forgot how much Naruto meant to him? How could he just simply forget and make Naruto his enemy? No. It wasn't right and now he knew the truth. The desire to protect Naruto was back and after seeing him fight every day. It was truly amazing.

"He never gave up Jiraiya." Tsunade stated smiling lightly as the Toad Sage let Naruto go still crying but he was happy. He was happy to be able to see Naruto again. To be able to hug him. Tease him. Make him smile. Buy him ramen. To believe in him.

To protect him.

He was so proud to hear the next words that came out of the blonde's mouth.

"Something you two told me never to do."

"Even when you were younger you had that attitude. You never did give up."

"So...the trial?"

"Don't worry pervy sage. Tsunade already has a story."

"So you will be staying in the village again?"

"Yeah. I missed this place to much to leave again."

"What about the memories?"

"I'll give them back. But not about the war. Those...those will never be seen. Not as long as I live."

"I'm sorry Naruto...for how I treated you."

Naruto only let a laugh leave his lips. "I forgave you a long time ago."

Jiraiya only smiled before giving him a noogie.

"Also. You and Itachi? Do you think I could watch?! This could be a great idea for a book!" Naruto's face turned bright red as he punched his dear old uncle in the face which sent him flying out the window and Tsunade laughing her ass off as she held her ribs. "You perverted old man!"

Itachi wasn't allowed to see Naruto when the trail day began getting closer. Guards were posted outside his home encase he tried to run. But when the day came Naruto was more than ready. He saw the Konoha and his father, Shikaku, were given all of them when they figured out that Naruto had been part of an even greater plan. When they did get them both ended up in tears and Shikamaru had hugged Naruto as hard as he could. The lazy shadow user knew Naruto had been destined for something. He just never knew he would be the one to save them. Again.

Though Sakura still didn't like Naruto to much but that was okay. He would rather see her alive and glaring at him, than watching her pale figure fight to protect everyone. So brittle...so broken.

He sat in front of the council and Tsunade. Everyone else was surrounding them as the trail began. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are convicted criminal. You betrayed the village; you were accused of the death of our Third Hokage. You have been accused of killing some of the Uchiha members from years ago. You are in every bingo book and marked as an S-class missing ninja. What do you have to say?"

Naruto looked up to them. "I never betrayed the village. The third Hokage looked after me, he made sure I was safe; I would never want him dead. He died protecting this village from Orochimaru. He used a forbidden justsu that sealed his soul away. I didn't kill him...as for the killings of the Uchiha's I will admit guilt. I did kill them. I was ordered to kill those who were going to rise against the Third Hokage."

There was a much bigger life but they didn't know and Naruto wasn't going to tell them. "Would have it mattered if I didn't kill them though? You, back when I was child and they were killed, you were planning on blaming me either way because I was the Kyuubi. You wanted to get rid of me. The Kazekage told me such. Did you really believe that he would capture me? My brother? You almost cost the treaty between the Sand and Leaf. A treaty I worked hard on getting." He glared at the two as he stood up.

"I never betrayed the village. I left because Orochimaru was a threat to everyone especially the leaf. Not only did we have the Hyuuga, the Nara's, the Yamaka's and Uchiha's we were the village that people wanted to get rid of. We held too much power. But I worked hard to keep every treaty. You almost ruined everything by trying to send my own kind after me!" The council was no good then and now they were powerless as Tsuande stood up.

"Under the Third Hokage's orders, Naruto had been sent on a mission. He was too leave the village and become and S-class ninja. Under the Third Hokage's orders, Naruto was not to come back until the threat was gone. On his own accord though, Naruto developed a justsu that took the memories you had of him before the attack during the chinning exams away. To take away your feelings of how he was then and now because instead of focusing on getting stronger you would focus on getting him back. He didn't want that." She knew that everyone would be getting their memories back today during the trial.

Naruto stood up slowly. "I promised the Fifth Hokage that I would give back your memories. To me it doesn't change what I did because in the end it was to protect my precious people." He began to glow as he began the hand seals. Ivory vines became to grow just like the first time. When he was done people were confused and conflicted. All the memories of Naruto coming back to them. How one boy changed everything? Of course the war to them never happened but the threats were different.

"I prevented many things for the sake of my village. To leave, to kill others, to even became a missing-nin and S-class Ninja in ever bingo book was worth what I achieved. It's true I hated everyone at first. I wanted everyone to die for how I felt when I was a child. But I grew up. I learned that revenge isn't the way to anything. To become stronger and having people next to you who believe in you make you stronger. To protect them make you stronger and that's something you will never take away from. I have no respect for the council. I will not become your weapon because you will undo everything I've done." His eyes became dark as he narrowed his eyes. His face serious as he spoke to the council.

"I have proved countless of times that I will never lose control of the Kyuubi within me. I am the Kyuubi and to use that power to protect is the only thing I will do. I took an oath when I became ANBU that I would never betray the village and to protect the Hokage for future generations to have faith as the village hidden in the leaf became stronger."

Yes people weren't supposed to know that he was ANBU but at this point he didn't care. He had already changed the future but to change people again would be another challenge. One he was willing to accept.

The council was angry as Naruto spoke to them like he did.

"I have people who were willing to speak on Naruto's behalf. They are proof that they have complete trust in him. I as the fifth Hokage as trust in him. If it wasn't for him I would have never agreed to become the Hokage of Konoha." She admitted causing many people to look at Naruto. "Even when he was with Orochimaru he stopped Kabuto from hurting me. In front of him and Orochimaru did he protect me saving me. It's because of him that Konoha has prospered."

Naruto bowed his head as Tsunade moved from her seat too stand in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I formally resolve you of your crimes. You are free, Naruto...you can stop fighting." Tsuande could see just how worn and beaten Naruto looked. Not as horrible from the war but fighting longer than 10 years could take something out someone. But Naruto stood there proud and with a smile. This was the boy she remembered. No matter what life threw at him. He would always get right back up.

"Unforgivable!" The council shouted and Naruto's eyes widen. He pushed Tsunade out of the way and grunted as he looked down. Kunia's sticking from his belly as he coughed up blood into his hands. He had used most of his chakra into giving everyone's memories back and now he had no strength to fight back.

He dropped to the ground as more weapons were thrown his way. The first one to appear at his side was Itachi as he pulled out the kunai gathering the blonde in his arms. While Sasuke deflected more. Two Uchiha's protecting the Kyuubi. No one ever thought to see. Jiraiya looked around quickly as he spotted the attackers and quickly caught them binding them.

"Naruto. Wake up. You need to stay awake." Itachi was watching Naruto as he close his eyes. "I don't think so you brat. You're not going to die before me. I will not let you." Tsuande was now by his side as her hands began to glow green as she worked quickly to heal. "Arrest the council for treason. Make sure they are restrained with chakra binds." Tsuande ordered and ANBU did as they were told.

"Lady Tsunade, we need to get him to the hospital. His chakra levels are dangerously low." Sai informed clearly worried. Tsuande bit her lip before nodding. "Itachi take him to the hospital. I've stopped the bleeding and I've closed the wound." In seconds Itachi was gone with Sasuke following him.

Tsuande glared angrily. "He was supposed to be safe...he was supposed to stop fighting." She fisted her hands as she looked to the crowd of her village. "Do you see him? Do you see the man you say betrayed this village?! He is now eighteen. For eleven long years he fought for this village. When he was only seven he was fighting for all of you! For six of them he was fighting to stay alive from you all! Think clearly about this because if he dies I will step down from being Hokage." Of course she wouldn't but Naruto meant too much for her and she was just angry.

Soon she was gone though as so was Naruto's friends.

They were all the hospital.

Yet they were all surprised to see the Akatsuki members there. "We were watching the trial encase he was sentenced to death." Haku explained as worry showed on his face to which when seeing the two he killed Kakashi was speechless. "Don't look so shocked you white haired freak. The kid saved us that day." Zabuza stated though he was also worried about Naruto. "Fucking hell kid. You better not fucking die you damned brat!" "What did I tell you about your mouth?" "Both of you behave." Haku glared though looked back to Naruto who was on a hospital bed with Itachi holding his hand gently and Sasuke on the other side making sure he wasn't hurt someone where else.

"Naruto made a difference." 'Tobi' stated as he looked to the blonde. "Without him peace like this would have never been achieved. So young..." He knew the true state of war. "We were planning to take him if he was betrayed by his own village." He looked to Tsunade who just nodded as she moved to start healing Naruto again. "I'm assuming the Gaara will be joining us soon then?" 'Tobi' nodded. "He should hate me...he should hate every being of who I am." Madara had killed Naruto's parents in order to have the Kyuubi within Naruto's mother. He killed them and Naruto knew this.

"I don't hate you." Came a weak reply causing everyone to look at the blonde. "I should, for killing them. My dad...my mom." Everyone glanced at the two since this was the first time hearing about it. "You killed the two people I needed most growing up. But I don't hate you. A vicious cycle of hatred will only lead to more hatred. If it wasn't for you I would be leading a normal life. A life filled with love and parents who love me." He looked out the window at the clouds.

"But I'm not. It's wishful thinking. In the end I did grow up surrounded by love. I grew up with a father figure, Iruka, a grandfather and uncle, Jiraiya, a grandmother and aunt, Tsunade, a second perverted uncle, Kakashi and two annoying Uchiha's. What more could I ask for?" He chuckled softly. "I have amazing friends. I love them all. So no I don't hate you Madara. I will never hate you." He waved off Tsunade's hands. "I'm fine. My chakra is coming back...friggin council." He muttered though groaned when Haku hugged him tightly. "You idiot never scare me like that again!" Naruto laughed softly though Sasuke shifted trying to get away from the love fest that when Haku went to move away he was bumped back into Naruto and both Itachi and Zabuza stilled their eyes narrowing.

Haku's eyes were wide his cheeks turning pink and Naruto's face was bright red. Haku and Naruto ended up kissing. Zabuza pulled Haku away from Naruto and Itachi grabbed Naruto too. Both older males glaring at each other as their counter parts blushed though the four of them glared when the perverted toad sage spoke.

"This could be a seriously great book."

Everyone laughed except for the four.

But Naruto knew he still had one thing to do.

Have a very long talk with Itachi...

* * *

><p>Hey guys I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. A lot of things happened but I had this chapter saved already but finally had time to go back start to finish up the stories along with this one. Please keep reviewing. It was great to see people wanting me to finish this story.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Past No Longer Applies **

**Keep Moving Forward **

Naruto sighed as he walked around the house. He had been set free. Everyone had their memories and Naruto actually had a hard time adjusting living back in the village. The Uchiha's had mixed feelings of him due to the fact he had murdered some of their people but because of the reason it was hard to accept it. That they were wrong. But Uchiha's and their pride. But now no one gave him shit about living on the compound. The Akatsuki had been given living quarters outside the village since they also hadn't been part of a village in a very long time. Plus because of the treaty they could be more useful outside the walls encase of any dangers. They had free range and were able to come inside the village whenever they wanted. So it was a pretty good deal.

It had been at least three weeks since his trail and in that period he had various visitors. The ones who had been struggling with their memories and now being able to hug Naruto. Only a few knew about the first life. They had a harder time coping because of how different everything was and what it meant for Naruto. Sai was still struggled, Shikamaru had only known about the first life thanks to his mistake; Pervy Sage was riddled with guilt about how he treated him. Ino's dad had accepted it and he was a grateful. He didn't question anything he just accepted it.

Itachi and Sasuke was another thing. Sasuke didn't know about his first life but Itachi knew. Due to all the secrets and lies it was hard for Naruto to cope with this. Then on top of that...his relationship with Itachi. He was still scared to face him. He had even sought out advice on how to handle all of this from his grandmother figure but all she did was laugh! So rude!

Then he went to Haku who actually had a conversation with him.

_"So you love him right?" That question caused Naruto's cheeks to flare up as his hands coming up to hide his face. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Haku giggled as he patted his shoulder. "So why can't you tell him?" Naruto dropped his head on the table groaning. "None of this happened the first time Haku. In fact I and he never once had these feelings. He only in trusted me to protect and keep protecting Sasuke." Haku knew it was hard for Naruto so the Akatsuki members knew the details of Naruto's time travel. "But you said it yourself. You were sent back to change the course of history. Re-write it. So what if the moment you stopped Itachi from killing his own people you're lives intertwined. Meaning that you're second chance also came with a stroke of love?" Naruto tilted his head slightly thinking about it. "I mean you kept him from hurting Sasuke. In both lives his love for him was so strong. Why is it hard to believe that because of your actions he fell in love with the Naruto who gave him a second chance?" Haku was too kind. It made sense. "Now the question becomes now Naruto, when did you start loving him?" Good question. Naruto wasn't even sure when. Perhaps when he came from getting Gaara. When Itachi began to time with them and the touches sent shivers to him. But he didn't register it was love until he hit his teens. "Oh god...I've been in love with him for over a decade..." Haku smiled softly. "I'm so stupid...so so stupid..." Naruto groaned as he dropped his head again on the table. _

_"Haku how come you're so smart?" Naruto questioned with a deep sigh. "Well between me and Zabuza I have to be the one who thinks with emotions more often. Thanks to you I'm not ashamed. You're smart too Naru. But you're incredibly slow when it comes to an intimate relationship in your life." His face grew red and Haku laughed at him. Soon enough Hiden walked in and cussing soon escalated to a fight between the demon lover trying to keep his Haku pure from such language. _

It was a good conversation that left him even more scared. He sighed yet again. "I swear if you sigh once more time I will stab you're arm." It was Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed loud and dramatically and dodged the kunai that the other had thrown at him. "Bastard." Naruto plopped down on the chair scratching his head slightly. "So I hear you've been avoiding you're boyfriend. Again." Naruto groaned loudly. "Shut up. I've never agreed for him to be my boyfriend." "You're talking about Itachi. You don't have a choice, dumbass." "Ugh..." "It's not like you aren't stopping him. Why don't you just make up already?" "Sasuke it really is complicated. I'm scared." Sasuke's face softens at the truth Naruto gave him. Moving over to him he gave a light squeeze on his shoulder. "It's okay to be scared. But he's scared too. You're his first lover and probably the last. Imagine how he feels with you being so close now after being gone for so long? He probably is more scared of you just disappearing one day and really never coming back." Sasuke had a point. Itachi was acting strong for him when really he was scared too.

He was so selfish. "I get it. I assume you're going back home. Can you tell Itachi to come over? I don't want to leave since everyone is still trying to cope." Sasuke nodded before giving one more squeeze and as soon as he left Itachi walked in. "Of course you would be hear already." Naruto muttered softly. Itachi gave a small smile. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to run away again." Naruto felt bad that Itachi had made a plan to keep him there or at least make sure he didn't run off. Like he had done several times. He knew it hurt Itachi each time he tried to run off and avoid talking to him.

"I know...I'm sorry 'Tachi." He murmured softly. Itachi moved pulling Naruto up and moving to the living room sitting down on the couch. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Naruto knew Itachi was sad now that he looked at his face. "I was scared. I've been gone for so long. I...I even threatened you're life. Said horrible things and you suffered through it all." Itachi sighed softly as he stroked Naruto's face gently. "But you did it to save us. You stopped the destruction. You saved you're friend's lives and you saved Sasuke. You saved Gaara. You saved me. You saved us from hurt, loneliness, and desperation. You saved us from the fate that led to everything wrong the first time." He was gentle as he spoke to Naruto knowing everything was still new to him. Everything a new experience and emotions. "When I first saw you, Naruto, I couldn't believe my eyes. A boy, a young boy, who should have hated us, should have killed us, fought for our lives. You're body was little but you're eyes showed just how much pain and love you had for us." Naruto felt tears threatening to escape his eyes. "You were chosen. I know I was selfish in wanting another to go and save the world. I wanted you to stay with me. I love you. Then and now. But I know now that you are the light. You were always our light." Naruto couldn't stop them from falling the tears strolled down as he leaned in and kissed Itachi with everything he had. Itachi doing the same.

After a few moments they broke apart. "I know we weren't like this the first time. But that aspect doesn't matter. What matters now is the present. Moving forward. Do you remember what I asked you the night I figured out you were leaving?" Naruto nodded silently before answering. "You asked me when my life was going to start." "What did you say?" "I said...when everyone was safe." "Everyone is safe Naruto. It's time to live your life." Naruto buried his face into Itachi's shoulder. No wonder he loved the man. "I'm still picking up the pieces of my life 'Tachi. To see everyone alive makes me so happy. Seeing you and Sasuke being a family makes me so happy. When I left and I took you're memories...I still thought about you. Every day, every second I was away from you. It was enough to keep me going because I couldn't see the people I love die in front of me again. I love you Itachi. I have been in love with you for so long I don't even know when it started." Naruto needed Itachi to know how he felt. He needed to comfort Itachi too.

"I want to start living my life...with you." He was honest. There wasn't any need for him to lie anymore. He could finally stop fighting.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! We have a mission!" Haku yelled from outside still wearing his uniform from the organization. He had grown a few more inches and his hair grew much longer passing his mid back. His features were still girly as ever. "Zabuza is going to get angry if we are late!" "Kid get the fuck up so we can get fucking going!" "What did I say about the language around Haku!?" "Shut up ya old demon fucker!"<p>

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Naruto poked his head out shouting at them glaring. His eyes were tinting red signaling he was getting pissed. His hair now falling over his shoulder since he had grown it out. He was shirtless and water was dripping of off him showing the three below he had been taking a bath. "I'll right down Haku." He calmed down enough to answer the pretty male who only smiled sweetly and glared at the other two who looked away from the glaring eyes. "You made him angry! It was Itachi's birthday yesterday you two!" It dawned on them what that meant and they shuddered. "I kinda like that picture in my head..." Hiden admitted after a bit.

Naruto tied his hair up into a low pony tail and put on a shirt and his vest making sure all his weapons on his belt were in order. He checked the scrolls and grabbed his mask. Itachi came up wrapping his arms around the blonde haired male giving him a few kisses on the neck. "Thank you for last night..." He nipped at his ear and Naruto shudder enjoying the feeling. "It was a special night. I had to go all out." He purred before detaching himself from the older male. "I'll see you later today 'Tachi and don't forget Gaara is coming." Everything with Gaara had been fixed sort of. He had been hurt that he left but nonetheless he understood. Everything was for a reason and Gaara had faith in Naruto. After he had finally come back it took him a week to finally get to the Leaf after the trail. Seeing him had overwhelmed the red-headed male. But after the two had reconciled Gaara had stayed the night in his house on the same bed afraid that Naruto was going to vanish. There had been a lot of soul searching and tears for a few hours for the two brothers.

Itachi had walked in on that scene and Gaara had been annoyed he had tossed Itachi out with his sand. Through his window. He had wanted time alone with his brother and Itachi just happened to be the poor soul who got tossed out. Later the red male apologized and Itachi forgave him but glared the whole time. Naruto couldn't help but that situation funny.

That was almost three years ago. A lot of things changed. Naruto still remained a ninja and he was still the white fox mask. Only certain ninjas were allowed missions with the Akatsuki due to their skill level. Naruto was most favored among the group since he was the sole reason for their alliance. 'Tobi' had been invited to be part of the new council along with other influential people from the leaf. They had agreed and the old council had been banished from the leaf.

The village was thriving and so was the rest of world.

"I have his room set up already. Don't worry." Itachi kissed Naruto one more time before his blonde had to go for another mission. "I love you. Come home safe." "Always do." Naruto smiled before heading out and meeting up with the other three. After they left Itachi decided to take a quick shower and then began his day. He met up with Sasuke who was still single but he had an off and on relationship going with Gaara. It was surprising really. He never thought the two would get together like that but Sasuke did lot things that pissed Gaara off to cause them to be off and on. According to Sasuke he didn't want anyone else but Gaara. According to Gaara he was going to stab Sasuke. So it was a love-hate relationship. "Sasuke, Gaara is coming today." Itachi announced as he entered Sasuke's apartment. Their mother still came and saw them from time to time since they had left the compound three years ago. "I know. I already got him a gift. I'm trying to get him to stay here." Itachi chuckled shaking his head. "Don't get him angry this time and maybe he will. Either way I have already made his room at our place. Naruto wanted it down just encase." "You two have no faith in me." "No. We don't." Sasuke rolled his eyes before smiling and asking him questions.

"Still happy?"

"Yes."

"Still crazy for him?"

"Yes."

"Going to protect him?"

"With my life."

Both brothers smiled. "He isn't going anywhere. Not anymore."

_"'Taichi I love you so much."_

_"Sasuke you bastard! You kissed my brother! _

_" 'Tachi I'm going to kill Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke! You took his virginity! I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Itachi. I swear I'm going to shop his balls off!" _

_"You guys...are my family. You will always be my family."_

* * *

><p>I've finally decided to complete this story. This is the last chapter!<p> 


End file.
